The One Who Waited
by Loki'sarmyintheTARDIS
Summary: He forgot he was an alien among the race of human. He opened his heart. He made himself vulnerable. He lived and cherished and tried to survive with them. He connected with this race of humans who gave him the one thing he didn't have and the one thing he needed. Love.
1. trial

Loki stood alone in the hallway awaiting his trial. The rusty chain around his neck descended to his hands, where they wrapped around his wrists before reaching the ground. He shook his head, trying to relieve an itch on the nape of his neck. Je had been waiting for about 15 minutes for the guards to return and start his trail. being outside inside the palace was a nice change than being inside the dungeon walls. Here he could get fresh air and not have walls keep him inside a small box, but the feeling of not knowing what was going to happen to him lingered on inside his mind. Loki knew that if he was found guilty he wouldn't go back to the dungeons but be exiled for a long period of time. IF he was found innocent of his crimes, he would be let alone. However, to him, the idea of being let go was incomprehensible. So, he didn't think of the possibility of life inside Asgard's city walls .

Loki looked at the marbled flooring beneath him and sighed, "What have I done?"

He pondered over his actions that he had committed that lead him to the situation that he was in. _ What have I done wrong?_ Loki thought._ He came after me, he angered me. My actions were justified. I didn't have a choice but to attack him. It was an accident after all. _

Loki tore himself away from his thoughts, and shoot his head up as he heard the synchronized marching of 2 guards marching toward him. One was tall and very masculine, the other was shorter than the other, but still very masculine, as guards should be. They both knelt to the ground undoing the hook that held Loki in place. Each guard took hold of Loki's arms, and were about to march Loki to his trial when a booming voice startled them.

"Stop, wait." Came the voice. It was Thor running over to the gave his brother a quick look before looking back down at his feet. Thor slowed his pace as he got nearer."Loki….I…"

"You don't have to say anything Thor." He said quietly and calmly. His voice almost breaking. "I committed that crime and I should be punished."

"No. I saw what happened, and I can tell father-"

"Don't." Loki said he looked up at his brother, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I dont want you to get sent away while... y'know." Loki tried to chuckle but he could bring himself to it. He gave one last sad look before the large oak doors opened to the courtroom, and Loki was lead into the room.

The chains dragged across the marble floor, creating a screating like noise that echoed throughout the long chambers. Odin sat at the other end of the hall, looking down at Loki in utter disgust and hatred. He had never truly loved his second born.

Loki dared not look at his fathers cold stare, so she looked down at his shuffling feet that kept moving forward, even though his body and mind screamed for him to turn back. But what was he to do about it? Nothing. The guards pulled back on the chain with a great force, causing Loki to choke. He was forced to stop mid-step, about thirty feet away from Odin. Odin slowly stood, using his golden staff to help him get to his feet. Once to his feet, he used his staff to rest against. Odin was aging fast, and it seemed to be obvious to Loki that within the next several hundred years that we would be dead. But everyone else seemed to be oblivious to that fact.

"Do you not know your actions that brought you here today?" Odin bellowed. Loki didn't answer, he continued to gaze at the marble flooring. "You will look at me when I am talking!" Odin hollered.

Loki shot his head up and looked Odin dead in the eye." Yes All Father. And yes, I do know my actions. However All Father, I find my actions to be justified. I was only trying to defend myself. He taunted me, father, calling me names, and he wouldn't stop." Loki argued. "I do not think that all this is entirely necessary."

"You killed a man Loki, a guard! You are a child, Loki. You got mad at that man for taunting you, as a child would. You are unfit to stay here on Asgard."

"But father-" He pleaded

"No Loki. You killed a man. You don't understand the extent of that. You are a murderer. You promised to change your self-helping ways, and you have not. And your punishment is this: you must stay in Midgard, until my reign as king ends. You will be stripped of your Asgardian powers .You will be powerless. You will live, and die, on Earth and that is final."

Loki opened his mouth as if to say something, but he quickly closed his mouth, and shook his head yes and muttered, "Yes All Father." As the guards turned him to leave, Loki saw a quick glimpse of Frigga standing by, helpless to do anything. He gave her a guilty look and mouthed, "I'm sorry I could be a better son."

Frigga understood what he had mouthed, folded her hands, and mouthed "I love you, son." But Loki hadn't seen her do that. His back had been turned to her.

Loki was lead back down the courtroom to the hallway where Thor was waiting to talk to his brother.

"Loki-"

Loki said nothing and did not look back at Thor as he was passing him. He dared not say goodbye. He had always hated goodbyes. Thor stood by, helpless. He desperately wanted to help his brother, after all those times when they were children and Loki was always there to get him out of trouble. Thor remembered back to the time when Loki took the blame for setting the horses free from the stables, and the time when they played frost giant and asgardian, of course that was when they were children and neither of them knew at the time what Loki really was, but still, they had great fun. Thor watched as Loki disappeared, exiting the citadel and to the rainbow bridge. Loki turned towards his once called home, and tears started to roll down his cheek. He did not want to go. Loki desperately wanted to stay. TO show his Frigga and Thor that he could change. That he could make just as great of a king like Thor. He wanted to feel his mother's embrace one last time. He wanted to see Jane and Thor begin a family and live happily. But what was he going to do to come home? Absolutely anything. But what could he do that would make Odin listen to him, and bring him home? Absolutely nothing.

Loki decided that he would open his heart to the humans that lived on Midgard. He would let them into his cold heart and make it warm again. However, he pondered that thought. He did want to let them in, but he did not want to get bruised, or experience any misery from doing such. But Loki would try and become Human.

Loki's chains were taken off just as he was sent off. He felt a rush of wind around him before he hit the hard wet ground.  
Loki groaned in pain. His leg and his hands were sore and throbbing after taking the initial impact of the fall. He landed on his legs, and one of them he could barely feel. Loki slowly sat up favoring his right leg. As he turned over he yelped in pain and grabbed his leg. After taking a few short raspy breaths, he removed his hand. His palm was warm and wet, he saw a red liquid like substance drip off his palm and leg.

I think this might be what mortals refer to as blood. Loki thought. He knew that Gods don't bleed. So to Loki, he knew that he had become mortal. He saw that the blood was coming out his leg like a small red stream, and reapplied pressure over his wound._ If I still had my powers, I would just have to place my hand over my wound and I would be healed_. Loki looked around his surroundings, and saw lush, green grasslands, and a small home in the middle of it all. He eyed it, how curious that a person could live in such a small place. A twig of a branch snapped, and Loki turned his head in the direction of the sound, and saw a young girl, wearing a pair of trousers, a white t-shirt and a plaid button up. Her golden hair was loosely braided to the side.

She looked calm, how strange a girl who saw this man fall from the sky, in Asgardian attire, and on the ground with his leg seeping red sticky blood between his fingers.

"Are you okay?" She asked walking over to him

"I…I….Uh." Loki removed his bloodied hand away from his wound to show the girl. "I think my leg might be injured."

"Oh my God!" The girl exclaimed running to aid Loki. The girl slowly helped Loki to his feet.

"What's your name?" Loki asked trying to spark a conversation. He had nothing else to say but that. What else was he supposed to say to a girl he had just met, but a few moments ago.

"Hannah." The girl said, her bright blue eyes looked into his bright emerald green ones. "What is your name?"

"My name is Loki." He breathed. "Loki of Asgard."


	2. Hannah

"Is this your home?" Loki asked as Hannah led him to the small 2 story home.

"Yeah it's not much, but it works."

Hannah opened the door, and walked in. There was loud crash followed by the sound of a dog barking.

"What was that?" Loki curiously looked around him, trying to find whatever it was that made that noise.

"My dog, Sherlock. Don't worry about him."

"Ah yes, dogs. Fowl creatures were I'm from."

Hannah led Loki to a large couch that was placed in front of a fireplace. Loki grunted as he sat. The couch was fairly comfortable, it was warm and soft.

"Alright so, take off your trousers." Hannah straightened herself up.

"Uh my trousers?" Loki was taken aback. "Why, can't you just heal my wound with medicines?"

"Yes, but your leg has been cut pretty badly, and it might need stitches. So your trousers need to come off. You can take them off, or I can. It's your choice."

Loki gave a stubborn look, before he began undoing his trousers.

"I'll be back." Hannah said running over to the kitchen, "I have to get some things."

Loki nodded. "Okay."

Loki pulled his trousers to the swollen red cut. He stopped suddenly. Really Loki He thought I am a God, and I can't get passed this mere flesh wound. I'd pity myself. Loki pulled his trousers passed his cut like the way you pull of a Band-Aid. Slowly at first and then all at once. He let out a quiet sigh before biting his lower lip, trying not to let Hannah know he was in distress. Loki lifted his feet, pulled his trousers off and threw them off to the side. He looked back down at his injured leg. It was covered in red, sticky, warm blood. The gash itself was deep, like a small canyon leading from his upper thigh to his knee. He examined it closely, and saw small bits of dirt, grass, and tree bark. He concluded that he landed on a tree that had been chopped down.

"Hey." Hannah said coming back to him. Her hands were full of first aid equipment, a bottle of whiskey, and salt, "I couldn't find any pain killing drugs, so here's a bottle of whiskey." She handed Loki the glass jar, Loki took it, undid the cap and took a sip. "Also, I didn't have enough Neosporin, so the salt is going to have to do."

Loki pressed the whiskey bottle to his lips and took another drink of the whiskey. Hannah pressed into Loki's shoulder pushing him onto his back. She lifted his injured leg and elevated it onto a pillow.

"This might hurt a bit. Okay? I just want you take a deep breath-"

Loki wailed out in pain as the salt touched his wound. His upper body tensed up and he curled his head back and dug into the couch. He took short breaths before moaning. The pain was sharp at first, like a knife to his leg, but soon white hot dull pain enveloped him.

"I'm sorry." Hannah kept saying over and over again but nothing she said would cease the pain.

Loki felt hot streams of water fall from his eye Stop crying. You are weak.

"Hey, I'm done cleaning it out, okay? I just need to close it."

Loki nodded before he felt another wave of pain come over him. Loki couldn't stand the pain anymore. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted away in his dreams.

"Mama!" Loki exclaimed in excitement. He ran after his mother as fast as his small chubby legs could go. "Mama!"

"Hey, little Loki." Frigga smiled bending down to catch the little six year old. Loki embraced her, and felt her warmth. Frigga stood back up holding him to her chest.

"Mama." Loki gave a toothy smile, except there was a gap in his teeth. "Mama I lost my toof today!"

"That's absolutely wonderful Loki." She smiled, before lightly tapping Loki on the tip of his nose, which caused him to squeal and squirm.

"Mama." He giggled

"Mother." Thor said coming up to Frigga, "I've lost three teeth already, and you don't say anything about it. Why is Loki's missing tooth more important?"

"Well darling because this is Loki's first tooth. I was excited when you lost your first tooth, wasn't I?"

"Yes Mother." Thor frowned looking to the ground.

"Thor!" Loki exclaimed, "Let's play a game! Oh I know we should play Frost Giant and Asgardian."

"Yeah." Thor smiled. As Loki was set on the ground, he ran off to the garden to play their game.  
"Yes. And no peeking, Thor." Loki yelled as he hid behind a large pillar.

"I am not going to, Loki." Thor yelled back as he rested his head against the stone wall. "I'm counting now, Loki. 1…2...3...4...5…"

Loki slowly opened his eyes. He felt a throbbing pain in his leg. He picked up his head to see that his leg had been bandaged in a white cloth. He put his head back down on the couch. He looked to his left, and saw Hannah in a rocking chair reading a book.

"Hello." Loki said gingerly.

Hannah set her book down and smiled. "Hey. Glad to see you're awake." She stood up and walked toward him. Loki picked himself up, and leaned against the arm of the couch.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Considering." Loki laughed

"That's very good."

"Say, how did you know what to do? Are you a healer or something?"

"I'm a veterinarian. I am like a doctor, only but for animals."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah doctors are healers; only here on Earth we call them doctors."

"Ahh I see." There was another bark from the dog, Sherlock. "Your dog is quite loud."

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes I don't know what to do with him." She turned around and walked over to the stairs, opened a door, and the sound of the barking got louder. She walked down a flight of stairs before disappearing. There was a small thud and a scratch before Hannah walked back up the stairs with a large black dog, and a few articles of clothing.

"Put these on." Hannah said throwing the clothes at him. The black dog so-called Sherlock became increasingly interested in Loki.

"Come on Sherlock." Hannah said opening the door leading to the yard. "Go outside, and leave him alone."

Sherlock did as he was told and trotted outside.

Loki looked down at the clothing he was given. A t-shirt, pair of clean trousers, and some socks. He sat up, put his legs over the edge of the couch, and shimmed the trousers on. It was quite difficult to pull them up over the bandage, but he managed. Next he stripped off his shirt and replaced it with the one green one that was given to him. It was quite large actually; he looked like a child who had put on his father's clothes. The trousers were not any better.

"I'll take you shopping to get you some clothes that actually fit you soon." Hannah walked back over to where Loki was sitting and sat down next to him.

"So, where the hell did you come from?"

"A-Asgard." Loki responded.

"Asgard." Hannah scoffed

"Yes, Hannah, I come from Asgard, it is real, not mythology."

"I know, it's just that the last time someone mentioned Asgard I was in New York with my parents at the time it was being attack by some homicidal crazed lunatic, and that an Asgardian, Thor was trying to stop him. Do you know him?"

Loki closed his eyes. Inhale. Exhale. Loki reopened his eyes, and answered.

"Yes, I know him. Thor is my...my brother." He swallowed, and looked down at his hands fumbling in his lap. "I was the one who attacked New York."

"So I invited a murder into my house, great." Hannah crossed her legs and arms in synchronization and turned her head away in disgust.

Loki shut his eyes and slightly cocked his head to the side. He took a deep breath before talking. "I'm not a mu…" He stumbled on his words. "I have changed, or at least I am trying to."

"What do mean by 'I'm trying to'?" Hannah asked with a tint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I mean that I want to be better. Do you honestly believe that I would want to live as someone who hurts people?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly. People only see me as a criminal, and not as a God who saw the mistakes he has made and wants to change. They only see me as a monster."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do that caused you to be exiled?"

Loki blinked and did not answer.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to impose I-"

"No don't, please. I can tell you. You see, I was doing good things in Asgard, helping other people and being an all-around good and genial person. Until one day." Loki stopped abruptly. He blew out a large sum of air from his mouth and continued talking. "Until I accidently killed a man. He was taunting me, calling me an abomination. He said that men such as me could never change. He said that I didn't deserve to live. I got furious and beat him. I didn't know… It had gone so fast, I didn't know that I had killed him. My punishment was that I would be sent to Midgard or Earth as you call it, until I die. That is why I am here."

"I'm sorry." Hannah said emphatically.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong. It is I who should be apologizing."

Hannah hesitated before she spoke again. "I feel empathetic. No one is an abomination."

"I don't want to be a bad person. I don't want to be consigned with darkness anymore. I want to be good and I want my name to mean something other than darkness. I want people to hear my name and think of me as a great man who did great things. I struggle with the darkness, and I just wanted to be accepted by my father. Now I am a hopeless wanderer, looking for a home."

"I can give you a home, Loki. It's not that big of a deal really. I have a spare room that has been vacant for quite some time now."

"Oh thank you, bless you, Hannah." Loki grinned.

"It really is the least I can do. I just want to offer you a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Loki sighed and smiled in response to how kind if a person Hannah was.

"However before you 'move in' so to speak, I think we need to get to know each other a bit better, don't you agree?"

"Ah yes, of course." Loki thought about what he should say. There was so much to say. Say I'm a frost giant.

No.

That would most likely end up with me on the streets of Midgard with absolutely nothing.

Loki decided to not lie, but to stretch the truth just so.

"I am like any other Asgardian, only I am a God, like my brother, Thor."

"Oh, I see. Well I'm a human, raised by humans. I was born in Kentucky, and I spent the majority of my life there, until I moved here for school. I'm a veterinarian, if you haven't figured that out already. My best friend is also my intern, her name is Corryn. I am 24 and my favorite food is Oreos with Peanut butter."

Loki smiled. "Wonderful. Would you mind giving me a tour of your home?"

"No, not at all. You will be living here after all."

Hannah lead Loki around the house, showing him closets, the kitchen, and the living space. The last part of the tour was Loki's room. It was a large square room with a broad window with translucent curtains in the middle of the furthest wall. The absence of furniture, besides the bed that lay directly in the middle of the room made the room seem bigger than it really was. The walls were painted a light olive green color.

"Will this do, Loki?"

Loki walked into the room and sat at the base of the bed, as if to try it out. "The room will do just fine, Hannah. Thank you." Loki smiled. It was not one of his sly, devious smiles, but a sincere smile.


	3. Thomas

Loki shoot up in bed, his heart pounding in his chest. It was his first night saying with Hannah. He flipped the lamp switch on, and sat up in his bed. He wiped the sweat off his brow, and took a deep breath. _It's okay. It was just a nightmare. It will never happen again. _Loki remembered vividly what had happened.

_Loki sat down on a bench outside the prison walls. He opened the book next to him and began to read. He sat quietly absorbed in the book, when he overheard someone call his._

_"Yes, what is it?" Loki asked calmly, not looking up from his book._

_"Oi, it's that frost giant. Y'know, the abomination." A large guard called out_

_Loki swallowed a lump in his throat, and slowly put the book down._

_"Please go away. Your presence is not welcome here."_

_"Oh would you listen to that. The frost giant wants me to leave? Well you should all bow down to the abomination, who killed several thousand men."_

_"That was my past. It is behind me." Loki turned away. He did not want to engage himself in a fight. Not again. _

_"That's right princess, just keep walking and cry to your mummy, and tell her that you got bullied, and you couldn't fight for yourself. Oh wait that's right you mother does not ever want to see your face again, until you have changed your ways, which is never going to happen."_

_Loki stopped. He took in a deep breath before taking a step away._

_"Coward."_

_Loki turned to face the guard and charged him. Loki kicked him with all the force he could muster in his groin. As the guard double over, Loki punched his left ear. The guard fell to the ground, but Loki did not stop. He wanted him to pay. He was punched, and clawed at by a person much smaller than himself that over overtaken with rage, and pain. The guards face was bloodied and bruised from the countless blows. Loki's knuckles were reddening with blood. _

_Loki finally stopped. _

_Before he had grasped the full extent of what he had done, he saw the lights fade out in the man's eyes. Loki looked back to his hand that was tightly bound in a fist. His knuckles were purple, blue, and a bit green, except the parts that had been drenched in blood. _

_What have I done? _

_Loki looked around and saw no one standing by and began to cry out for help. _

Loki tossed his head to wake himself from the wretched memory. Walking down the hall, he entered the bathroom, and started a steaming hot shower, thinking that the memory would wash away with the water. He inspected his cut that he got the day before. It was still sensitive to the touch, but it looks much better than before. After a few minutes, he heard a knock.

"Do you need clean clothes?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll see what I've got. And I've got company." Hannah added. A few minutes later, he heard the door creak open and close. Shutting off the shower, Loki grabbed a towel, dried off, and examined the clothes that Hannah had left him. It was a black tee, and a pair of blue jeans. He put the black shirt on with ease, but the pants were a different story. They were skinny jeans meant for a girl. Loki sat at the end of the toilet trying the pull the pants up past his boney legs, up his thighs and to his hips. He stood and put his fingers in the belt loop and jerked them up. He sucked in a breath and buttoned the jeans.

After getting dressed, and cleaning up a bit, he walked out of the bathroom only to be greeted by an unexpected face. A woman, no taller than his chest, stood before him with hair he'd never thought possible.

"Couldja scootch? I gotta pee." Loki looked at her as if he had no idea of what to do with her. His eyes questioned every part of her. The girl entered the bathroom, and closed the door.

"Who was that strange girl?" Loki asked pointing to the bathroom door

"That is Corryn. She is my best friend and my intern."

"Oh." He sighed before he added, "Why is her hair the shade of undercooked pork? I did not think it was possible for humans to be born with hair such a color."

Hannah scoffed. "She colored it. With hair dye."

Loki blinked and gave an I-have-no-idea-what-that-is look.

"Say Hannah, why did you give me really snug and tight jeans? They barely fit."

"Sorry, they were they only thing I had that might remotely fit you."

He shrugged and walked toward the kitchen. He opened several cabinets, examining their contents.

"Looking for anything in particular?" Hannah asked.

"Something good to eat for breakfast. Your cabinets are mostly full of foods that I would not consider acceptable for breakfast."

"Have some waffles."

"Waffles?"

"Yeah waffles." Hannah opened the freezer and pulled out a box of chocolate chip waffles. "Here." She handed Loki the box. "You take two waffles and put them in the toaster over there, and you press the lever thing down, wait a few minutes, and viola, waffles."

"Okay." Loki did as instructed. He put the waffles in the toaster and waited.

"So, that's Loki. Hannah told me about you. She said you were nice, and from another world, and tried to destroy New York." Corryn grinned as she walked into the kitchen, "You never said he was cute." Corryn gave a quick smile.

"Uh hi." Was all Loki could say as he shook her hand? "Your hair looks...very interesting. I like it."

"Thank you. Most people think I'm weird because of my hair color."

As Corryn finished talking the waffles pop out of the toaster.

"What was that?" Loki asked, confused and terrified.

"Your waffles are done." Corryn smirked and pointed to the toaster, were two waffles were steaming.

"Ahh, right. My waffles." Loki grabbed one of the waffles and quickly pulled his hand back. "Ow." Loki stuck his finger in his mouth and shook his hand to cool it off. He quickly grabbed his waffles and placed them on a plate. He walked to the dining table.

"Your friend is really weird." Corryn whispered to Hannah

"He's not. And don't say that. He's just-"

"Weird."

Hannah sighed, "Corryn."

"Sorry, if I come off as odd or weird. I'm just trying to fit in here." Loki looked down at his plate of waffles and lost his appetite.

"I' m sorry. I didn't mean that." Corryn said trying to apologize. "I'm just used to being the strange one, so… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Besides, it's you're first day here on Earth, you won't learn everything in one night!" Loki nodded. The girl's logic was sound. He looked back down at his plate of waffles and began eating.

"This is really good." Loki smiled with his mouth full of food. "I really do like the small chocolate pieces inside."

"M-hmmm and they're best with a bit of powdered sugar and lemon." Corryn put both on her waffles, and dug in. Loki was confused, and looked to Hannah for help.

"Just the powdered sugar. No lemon. Trust me."

Loki nodded, and grabbed the container of powdered sugar. He grabbed a spoon and began to sprinkle some on his waffle, and took a bite. Corryn was right. The powdered sugar did make them taste better. He thought if Corryn was right about the powdered sugar, then she must be right about the lemon. He reached out and grabbed the lemon.

"Loki...fine okay." Hannah said, "Ignore me."

Loki couldn't help but chuckle. He squeezed the bottle, and a stream of lemon juiced splashed his waffles. He took another bite.

"It…it tastes good." Loki smiled at Corryn who sat at the other end of the table. He looked back at his waffles and dug in.

He set his plate in the sink after he had eaten every crumb.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Corryn asked

"We have to go shopping, get Loki some clothes that actually fit and groceries."

"Fun." Corryn looked toward Loki, "You would look good in suit."

Loki looked at Hannah for help on how to respond. She just shrugged.

"Uhh thank you." Corryn and Hannah chuckled a little. "Okay."

Hannah and Corryn lead Loki to the car. It was small and silver. Nothing too special about it

Loki was taken aback. Never rode in a car before."

"Well there is a first time for everything."

"I guess so." Loki opened the back seat door, and slid in. He saw how Hannah and Corryn had put the strap over their shoulder, and copied their movements. Hannah turned the car on and a song blasted out of the radio.

_And say, ha What if wanna say Tell me I'm an angel take this to my grave. Tell me I'm a bad man, kick me like a stray. Tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave_

Corryn turned the radio off after she had realized that Loki was beginning to freak out in the backseat.

"Sorry about that. I just really like to listen to my music on full blast sometimes." Hannah apologized.

"No it's fine. Just not fully accustomed to the human ways yet. I'll get there soon enough."

Hannah turned the radio back on, turned the volume down and put a different, "quieter" song on.

_I'm here to collect your hearts. It's the only reason that I sing. I don't believe a word you say but I can't stop listening. This is the story of how they met._

Loki looked out his window at all the passing buildings and trees. He had seen buildings before, but that was New York, this was a small town. He looked at all the signs. He saw bakeries, gift shops, and small produce stands. After a while he noticed that things began to change. There were no longer small shops or buildings, only roads held up by pillars.

"Where are we going?" Loki asked looking forward

"Portland. It's a city about 2o minutes away." Hannah answered.

"Ahh." Loki sat quietly observing the conversation between Corryn and Hannah about a strange subject, Christmas. What Loki got out of it was that people give other people things on that certain day, Christmas. Loki was curious but did not want to say anything. He thought that he was just getting in the way. He sat quietly the rest of the way to Portland.

Portland was a small city, nice, but small. The city seemed to only consist of a clump of tall buildings in one small area. It was nothing compared to New York. Hannah took an exit toward the city and began hunting for a spot to park. After a while she finally found one. Loki unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door. He stepped onto the concrete sidewalk and adjusted his pants.

"Alright, so I'll take Loki to the mall, and you can buy the food on this list." Hannah handed Corryn a small sheet of yellow paper."

"I'll meet you at the food court." Corryn smiled as she walked into the store.

"Okay so you have to find you a couple outfits." Hannah grabbed onto Loki's shirt and led him toward the mall so he wouldn't get lost. The mall was a strange place for Loki. He saw hordes of people moving about preoccupied with their shopping or cell phones. Hannah led Loki to a large luminescent board that read directory on the top. Hannah skimmed the writing on the board and after a few seconds, she tugged Loki along in the heart of the mall. She led him to a large department store, and from there she let Loki loose to choose what he wanted to wear. Loki examined the assorted colors of jeans and chooses a pair of tan, grey, blue, and black ones. When he brought them back to Hannah, she spoke.

"Y'know, Loki's not exactly a normal name. We need to find you a new name. How about Luke?"

"No thank you."

"Joshua?"

Loki tossed his head and shrugged. "Doesn't sound right. Maybe something with a T."

"Trevor."

"No."

"Tosh?"

"Please, no!"

"Hmm, I'VE GOT IT! Thomas!" Loki pondered for a moment, and then nodded. Thomas, Tom for short. Yes, he like that name. He nodded, and Hannah smiled.

"Well, Tom, we've got pants, and I've found you a few shirts, a couple pairs of shoes, and a few pairs of boxers. Shall we go?" He nodded again, and followed Hannah through the semi crowded store, all the while pondering his new name. How often would he use it? Would he forget his real name, and die as Tom? Wondering what his future would look like, he and Hannah bought the clothes, and walked to meet Corryn in the food court, and told her about Loki's new name.

* * *

**I hope you liked this and if you did, please leave a review! I need to know if I am doing this right or not. **

**Thanks!**


	4. Home alone

Loki skimmed through Hannah's bookcase looking for something to read. His hand ran over the spines of each book. He saw an assortment of books that were brown, or green, or yellow. The books were a rainbow of colors. Loki finally pulled a book out of its place. The book was large, at least 1000 pages. It was black with gold trim, and gold words that came together to spell The greatest adventures of Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He gave it the 'ehh' look and grabbed his mug of coffee. He took a sip before scrunching his face in disgust. He was curious to know why humans drank this brown acidic drink, He put the mug down and grabbed a cup of water instead. He walked back to the living room, sat on the couch and began to read.

A study in Scarlet

Chapter 1: Mr. Sherlock Holmes.

IN the year 1878 I took my degree of Doctor of Medicine of the University of London, and proceeded to Netley to go through the course prescribed for surgeons in the army. Having completed my studies there, I was duly attached to the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers as Assistant Surgeon. The regiment was stationed in India at the time, and before I could join it, the second Afghan war had broken out….

Loki didn't notice the day passing around him, he read and read throughout the day. He stopped occasionally to make waffles (it was the only thing he could make without Hannah's help) get water, and play with Sherlock. How odd? Loki thought Hannah named her dog the same name as the character Sherlock Holmes.

Loki got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to make a plate of waffles. At the fridge, he noticed the list of numbers to call in 'case of emergency' as Hannah said. He saw Hannah's name next to a 10 digit number, the vet's office's number, and Corryn's. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the phone that he was taught how to use by Corryn. HE was unsure of how it worked. All it was was a small white brick with a few buttons and an apple on the back. He pondered back on the events of her trying to teach him how to use it. He remembered distinctly Hannah and Corryn laughing and Corryn comparing him with her grandmother. He turned it on and followed the steps that was given to him earlier to look through it. After a few seconds he turned it back off and went to go make his waffles.

With a plate of waffles in hand, he returned to the couch and ate. After thirty minutes of reading Loki set the book down on his chest and relaxed his neck against the arm of the couch. He huffed and rubbed his eyes. He squinted at the ceiling above him and made a growling noise. It was clear he was bored. Loki quickly sprung to his feet and paced around the room, his hand pressed together against his lips. He wanted Hannah to get back as soon as humanly possible so he could have some human interaction for the looked back at his phone . It was 2 o'clock. It wouldn't be another three hours before Hannah got home. He whined quietly and returned to the couch and sat at the edge. He couldn't use his magic to entertain himself with, because it was still stunned after the he could, he would have turned Sherlock into some other beast. He got back up and walked around the room looking at all the objects it held. He stopped at the large black screen that hung on the wall above a wooden stand with black boxes and what looked like small books stuffed inside small cubbies. He carefully examined the sides of it to figure it out. He pressed a few buttons, and waited for something to happen. Nothing.

Loki continued for a way to turn it on. Whatever it was it had to serve a purpose. He dropped to his knees and saw several small boxes and more buttons on things he didn't understand. He ran his hand across one box hoping to get some reaction from it. As soon as he did it made a small beep and sections of it turned green. Loki cocked his head and squinted. Something had turned on, but not the screen. He moved on to the next one, doing what he had been doing before, pressing each button he had seen.

Previously on Supernatural.

Caught off by the moving pictures on the Black Screen, and the voices that seemed to come out of thin air the Loki fell back on his hands.

I think dad wants us to pick up where he left off, saving people, hunting things. The family business.

He stood up cautiously unaware of what to do. He tried pressing the buttons to turn it off, but it wouldn't do anything besides make the voices louder and quieter. From what he could remember of what Hannah had told him, this was a way for entertainment for humans. So he shrugged at sat back down on the couch and began watching the moving pictures.

xXx

Loki sat back on the couch. HIs knees to his chest and his neck dug into the space between them. Why is this entertainment? It is absolutely terrifying. But yet so intriguing. He could see Odin in John, the father who seemed to favor one son, Dean, over the other one, Sam. In Sam, he saw himself. Always trying to please his father, and doing the things that he did because he loved his brother.

After the credits began to roll, Loki had figured it was over. He had no intention of watching anymore so he got up and began walking around the house again. He walked passed Sherlock who slept with his legs sprawled across the floor. Loki looked out the side window and saw it was starting to darken.

He glanced at the clock that hung above the stove. 5 o'clock. He glanced back out the window checking if Hannah had pulled into the driveway. Nothing. She had said that she would be home by 5. It was 5. Loki glanced down at his phone, turned it on and saw he had 1 message on his phone. He unlocked it, found the message and listened to it.

Hey I know I said that I would be home by 5, but there was an accident on the road. Things are really backed up. I might be home by 5:30 or 6. Call me back when you get this. Bye.

Loki redialed the number and after a few seconds of ringing he heard the sound of Hannah's voice.

"Hi." Loki said sheepishly

"Hi, so you got my message, yeah?"

"Yeah I did."

"Okay so you know about the accident. So I won't be home for at least another 30 or so minutes. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Okay good. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, bye."

"Bye."  
Loki hung up the phone and walked back over to the couch, where he found Sherlock laying over the top of it. He sighed before sitting next to him. He never really liked dogs, and when Sherlock moved over and layed on his lap, Loki became increasingly more uncomfortable. He reached out and grabbed his book, and began to read more ignoring the sounds that came from the Black Screen. He looked back up and saw Hannah turn into the driveway. He glanced back up Hannah looked back at the Black Screen and Back to Loki. "Why were you watching Supernatural?" He glanced

at the clock. Six o'clock. As Hannah opened the door, he turned his head and saw she was holding a couple bags.

"Do you need any help?" Loki asked getting off the couch

"Yeah sure. Take this bag." Hannah handed him a small brown bag with grease stains on the bottom of the bag. "I hope you like burgers and fries."

Loki set the bag on the table and emptied its contents onto the the table. Two cheese burgers and 2 bags of fries. In Hannah's bag was their dessert, chocolate pudding. Loki sat at one end of the table, and Hannah sat down next to him and set down two caramel colored bottles on the table.

"What's that?" Loki pointed to the bottle laid out in front of him.

"Beer. Y'know, alcohol." Hannah took a sip of the beer.

"Oh beer. It's… I've never seen it bottled this way. In Asgard, we have it in barrels and pint sized goblets." Loki grabbed the bottle at it's neck. He took a small sip and smiled. "This is not bad. What is it called, the flavor anyway."

"Uhh, its an amber ale. Thats all I really know about the flavor."

Loki shrugged and took another sip. "This amber ale tastes fantastic. Do you have this with every meal?"

"No, not every meal, but, beer, burgers, and fries all put together can make any night great."

"I couldn't not agree more."

Loki did enjoy the cheeseburger, but not so much the fries. He passed them over to Hannah who seemed to enjoy them. "Here." He smiled

"Thank you." Hannah, grinned, and took the small bag. Loki and Hannah continued eating in silence. Once Loki finished he looked out and saw white puffs falling from the sky.

"Its snowing." Loki turned her head toward the window, looked back at Loki, and smiled.

"we'll go outside after dinner."

"But the snow is cold. How will we stay warm?"

"Trust me." Hannah finished her fries and stood up, heading over to the closet and grabbing a bag. Loki could not see why this bag had any relevance to the snow, at least until Hannah dumped out its contents: a few thick jackets, three wool hats, two pairs of boots, and plenty of mittens.

"Find a pair in your size." Hannah instructed, and Loki obeyed. Soon the two were dressed for the snow, and Hannah walked over to the front door.

"LEt's go!" She smiled, and opened the front door.

The frigid air bit into him as it hit his face. He did not want to go outside. He wanted to talk to Hannah, ask her how her day went, ask her why she named her dog Sherlock after Sherlock Holmes, and why humans drank coffee. But he went out anyway. He watched from the front steps of the door while Hannah ran around the yard smiling.

"Come on." She exclaimed

"No, Please." Loki chuckled. Hannah ran back to the porch and pulled him out into the snow that was already about 8 inches deep.

"Make a snow angel with me."

"I don't understand." Loki said as Hannah fell on her back and started moving her arms and legs apart, and back together again.

"Just do what I do." Hannah laughed

Loki scoffed and lay on his back, and looked up at the night sky. He didn't move his arms or legs as Hannah did. He lay still looking at the constellations and wondered if his brother missed him. He knew that of course, Odin didn't. All he had ever done was try and impress him. He just wanted to be treated as Thor's equal. He missed his brother, but he didn't want to go back to Asgard. He wanted to stay with Hannah. She was his home now. He wanted to be somewhere he wasn't ridiculed, and tormented for what he was. He had only spent two weeks on Midgard, but it had been a great two weeks. He meet some nice people who worked with Hannah, ate some interesting food, and listened to mortal music. But the best part was meeting Hannah. She invited him her home, and let him stay. She bought him food, and clothes, and gave him a place to sleep. Loki turned his head and saw Hannah thoroughly enjoying herself. Loki grinned and began to make a snow angel. Like Hannah had shown him, he began to move his arms and legs up and down, up and down, until the snow was packed underneath him. Accepting Hannahs hand up, he looked back at his creation. Sure, it wasn't as perfect as Hannah's but she'd practised her whole life. From where he stood, it almost seemed the two angels were holding hands.

"You guys made angels without me!" The sudden sound made Loki jump. He instinctively pulled Hannah behind him, and reached for his nonexistent dagger.

"Whoa, what's this all about? Were you two having a moment? Should I ship this?" Corryn grinned, and was pelted in the face with a snowball. Soon the two girls were at war, and Loki moved to the side, deep in thought. He never protected anyone. Well, accept for the ones he loved. But he didn't love Hannah, did he? She was just a mere mortal, wasn't she? He wanted someone to prove him wrong, but his heart told the truth. There was something special about her blonde, braided hair, and greenish blue eyes. But no. Loki wasn't here to find someone to care for. He was here to finish his life. But he couldn't help but feel that Hannah would be a part of it forever.

The next day was spent clearing the driveway and making sure that the pipes wouldn't freeze. Loki was hard at work with a shovel,moving the snow away from the car, when Hannah walked up to him.

"Hey I use a hand. Can you help me out?"

"Loki looked up and stopped shovelling. He rested his arm of the handle and said " what?"

"I have a few horses that need to be bathed and let loose in the pasture, and since Corryn hates the smell, I need you."

Loki blinked and set the shovel down in the packed snow. "Yeah okay, I'll come. And ,if I might add, why do you have horses? Don't you use cars to get around?"

"Yeah, but I have a heart for abused animals. They were abandoned and I rehabilitated them and later adopted them. Thats also how I got Sherlock."

"... And me?" Loki asked quietly.

Hannah stopped and looked at him in the eyes and said. "And you."

Loki looked down and blushed. An overwhelming sense of emotion washed over him. (get back to later)

Hannah and Loki walked down a small trail into the forest and into a few acres of land with a fenced in area and a large wooden stable in the the far corner. Whinnies and neighs we heard as the approached the gates. Hannah opened the gate and said, "I have 5 horses. Napoleon, Benedict, Boxer,Watson, and Molly." Loki walked into the barn and stopped at the nearest horse, Benedict. Benedict was light grey with black spots scattered across his body. He put one hand on his nose, and the other on his cheek.

"He likes you." Hannah said from behind bringing a black horse out of its stall. "He won't just let anyone pet him. He will barely let me groom him."

"I guess." Loki shrugged.

"Now, come help me move wash Watson down."

Loki left Benedict and followed Hannah down the corridor and outside to a sheltered area with a long hose and several buckets and soap handed the horse of to Loki to tie to a small post while she turned the hose on. She watered the horse down and quietly hummed to herself while doing so, while Loki soaped him down.

"What song are you humming?" He asked moving his hands across the horses back.

"It's called The Ballad of Mona Lisa."

"How does it go?"

Hannah was taken aback. "Since when are you so interested?"

Loki scoffed. "I'm just curious, Hannah."

Hannah half smiled and frowned and began to sing quietly to herself. "Say what you mean. tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me. Give me a sign I wanna believe. Whoa, Mona Lisa you're guaranteed to run this town. Whoa Mona Lisa I payed to see you frown."

"You have a lovely voice." Loki remarked

"Thank you. I don't normally do that so you should feel lucky."

Hannah and Loki continued to bathe the rest of the horses. Loki stayed quiet while Hannah shared her stories about how she had got each and everyone of them. Napoleon, a white colt, was the newest of the five. Hannah found him running around in the forest behind her house, and because nobody claimed him, she took him in. Benedict and Watson were found on the same ranch that had been abandoned. Boxer was yellow with a black mane. He was once a jumper, but after a nasty fall, the owner didn't want him anymore and left him at the vet. Molly was black with large splotches of black across her body. Molly, unlike the rest of the horses had not been abandoned, but was given to her by her father when she was younger.

After bathing and brushing all the horses down, they were turned loose outside to play. Loki and Hannah went out with. Napoleon pranced up to Loki and nudged him back.

"Hey there, Napoleon." Loki said hesitantly, unsure of what to do. He took a small step back, and Napoleon took a step forward. Another small step back, and another step forward. "Um….Go play with your horse friends okay? I'm not a horse."Loki shook his head no. The colt shook his head, and nudged Loki again. Loki looked at Hannah and begin to walk away from Napoleon and he followed close behind. Hannah laughed as Loki tried to get away from Napoleon who kept his pace with Loki. "Hannah this isn't funny!" Loki cried weaving himself in between the other horses that grazed on the grass. He turned and looked back at Napoleon and said, "I'm not your mother...or your father."

"It kinda is, Loki. I'm not going to deny it." Hannah snickered

"Just please call off your horse or something." He yelled back.

Hannah smiled like a child who had just pulled a nasty prank on someone and got away with it. She jogged over to Loki, who continued to walk away from Napoleon."Y'know you really shouldn't let a 3 month old colt boss you around like that. It's kinda embarrassing on your part." Loki rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Hey, you two having fun?" Corryn shouted walking up to the fence.

"Yes." Hannah answered

"No. No we are not." Loki proclaimed. Corryn climbed up on the fence, put one leg over and then the other and slid off into the pasture.

"Napoleon." Corryn had put out her hand holding three sugar cubes. Napoleon looked up and raced toward Corryn like he had completely forgotten Loki was there. Relived that Napoleon was no longer following him around, he walked over to Hannah and said sternly, "You will not repeat that to any living soul, do you understand?"

She gave him the 'are you kidding me look' and answered "Whatever you say."

"Hannah please." He whined

"I won't, don't worry about it."

"You have to pinky promise me." Loki said holding out his pinky to Hannah.

"How did you know about pinky promises?" Hannah locked her pinky in his

"Corryn told me." Loki twisted their pinkies and added, "If you break the promise, I'll break your pinky."

""Lets not do that okay, the whole breaking the pinky thing, okay? If I break the promise, I will let you pick out your flavor of waffles, okay?"

"Okay." Loki agreed , and they sealed the promise.


	5. Asgardians and Ice Skating

Thor watched Loki's movements, and how he handled himself in certain situations. Thor watched as Loki would become angered or feel pain, and he was pleased to see that his ridiculous fits of anger seemed to completely cease altogether. He desperately wanted to tell his father that Loki had changed for the better. That he was doing good, but Odin would not listen. He refused to hear anything in regards to Loki. "Father please." Thor pleaded, "He has changed. He isn't what he once was." "I will hear none of it, Thor. Loki still belongs down on Midgard. He is still a monster." "Father, you don't understand-" "I understand perfectly, Thor. You should know better than to go against the orders of your king." Thor gave one last hard look at his father before he strode out of the throne room. Despite his fathers words, Thor still watched Loki. It had been nearly two months, and he had changed a lot. A smile never left his face, he worked and learned about how to become more human. Thor also could see that his brother was beginning to feel affection for the woman he was staying with . He hoped his brother would wed her, she seemed very kind and she was good for him. When he had done something wrong she did not get mad or angry, but she helped him to understand how to act to certain situations and that it was okay to get mad and angry and sad only if you only knew how to control it. And yet, Odin still could find no good in him. Thor scowled. As much as he loved his father, this is one thing he would never forgive him for. "Thor? How's your brother doing?" Thor saw Jane waddling her way down the bridge. "Jane, what are you doing?" He flew to her side "It's dangerous for you to be out here. Especially in times like this!" "I'm having a baby! Not entering a war zone!" "I understand that, but Jane, you are bearing our child! I just want you and the baby to be safe." "Thor I know that you are trying to protect me, but I'm fine, and the baby's fine, here feel." Jane grabbed Thor's hand and led it to her beachball stomach to let him feel the baby kicking. "You're still not utterly terrified of that. Something is moving inside of you and that doesn't scare you?" "No. Does it scare you?" "Absolutely-in the best way. I mean that-" "I understand Thor. There is no need to explain yourself. However, I would appreciate it if you would answer my question about your brother." Thor sighed "He's fine. Perfectly fine in every single way imaginable and I don't see why father won't permit his return. I know that father said that he was banished until his death, but that is unreasonable, even for him." "Maybe he'll change his mind after seeing how devastated you and your mother are." "Odin's mind is not so easily changed, especially about Loki. I cannot conceive the idea of my brother ever returning to Asgard." Jane rubbed his arm to try and comfort him over the loss of his brother. "I'm sorry Thor." She whispered into his shoulder. Thor half smiled half frowned, and bit his lower lip. He scooped her up and asked, "Do you want to go home? Jane didn't protest when he took off, and together the landed back at their small home on the outskirts of Asgard. It was cozy and homely, made of wood instead of bronze like the palace home he once was apart of. Thor had created it for Jane after he had proposed, and the two had moved in after the wedding. Since Thor no longer considered himself available for the throne, he felt no need to stay in the palace. Opening the doors, and laying Jane down on the bed, Thor went to the kitchen to fetch water. Jane was breathing heavily now, and he feared she might be sick. She started to moan, and Thor didn't know what to do. "Jane-" "It's alright, Thor. Ugh, the baby is just kicking. Any day now, you'll be a father." "But what shall we name the child?" "Well, for a girl, i was thinking Miriana. She was my roommate in college, and she made me promise once to name my daughter after her." "Miriana is beautiful. And what of a boy?" "Evander. When I was young, my mother was pregnant, but she later miscarried it. It was going to be a boy and we were going to name him . His name was going to be just that. But enough on me. What are your opinions?" "A girl would be Frigga, after my mother, and a boy… i don't quite know. Evander would be nice for a boy, as you said." Jane smiled, but soon groaned again. "Shall i call a physician? Do you need help?" Jane nodded, and Thor flew off. He found the healers near the palace entrance having a discussion. "Please help!" He exclaimed rushing toward them. One of the healers turned his head and furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head. "Thor, What is it? are you alright?" "It's Jane." He blurted out The two healers exchanged looks before the other returned calmly, "We will take care of it, Thor. Everything will be fine, but please for your own sake we ask that you do not follow." Thor nodded once and the healers went off. Thor was a utterly terrified. Was Jane alright? Was the baby killing her? why else would they have him not follow. He reluctantly took Fandral's advice, and went for a drink, but even that didn't take his mind off Jane. He sat at a small wooden table in the corner of the dimly lit room. He was not in the mood for being noticed. He wanted to be let alone with his thoughts for he could not start a conversation with someone while the lives of his wife and unborn child possibly hang in the balance. "What's wrong?" Asked Sif, noticing Thor's obvious turned and sort of half smiled half frowned at her and looked back down at his hands fumbling about on the wooden table "Jane is going to have a baby, any day now. The healers just ran to the house, and i am worried for her." Thor indulged, and Volstagg chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Twill be quite alright, friend Thor. It is what women do before having a child. From what I am told, its no easy business. Thats why some women," He glanced slightly at Sif, "Decide to fight rather than raise a family." Thor nodded. But he still worried for Jane. How long would the healers stay? Would she be fine? But he tried to keep his mind off that by focusing his attention on his little brother. He walked back down to the bridge and looked and saw Loki play games with the woman and the girl . Loki, of course did, not understand how to play and constantly threw fits out of frustration. But, he later calmed himself down and began to enjoy the game. The woman taught him out to cook foods, that she called Pancakes, mac and cheese, and laughed lightly to himself when he saw how good of a cook his brother really was. After a few quiet hours, he felt a small finger tap him on the shoulder. Turning around, he looked into the face of a young woman, not much younger than Jane, staring at him solemnly. "You best come with me now, Sir Thor." She turned and began to walk, Thor anxiously on her heels. Had the worst happened? Was Jane going to die? They walked until Thor saw his home, and he began to run. Pushing the door open. he could hear crying from the bedroom. No, not the lamenting of healers, but the sound of an infant. Slowly opening the bedroom door, he beheld a marvelous sight. There, sitting in the arms of his healthy, unharmed wife, was a small child in swaddling clothes. Jane just looked at him, and smiled. "Thor, say hello to Evander, your son." Thor took the small child, and cradled him in his arms. It was surprising to see someone as strong as Thor hold a baby so gently. The bright blue eyes stared at him, and a sleepy gaze broke the infants face. He had already been washed, so Thor could see a small tuft of brown hair. "His hair is like yours." He turned to Jane, but her eyes were closed. She wasn't moving. Alarmed,Thor called for a healer, who was cleaning up in the hall. The healer was alarmed at first that he was calling for him, but after hearing Thor's plea for help, the healer calmly said, "It's quite all right, sir. She's just resting. Having a baby isn't exactly easy." Thor nodded, and the healer left the room. Taking the child outside into the warm air and sat on a stool, and held him close to his chest. He could feel the tiny heartbeat of his son, and he smiled. "My son." Thor cooed. " My little Evander. May you grow to be one of the greatest heroes Asgard has ever known." "He's beautiful, my son." Odin seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Father." Thor looked up at Odin who stood to the side of him. He slipped off of his horse, and surveyed the small infant in thor's arms. "is this him? Is this my grandson?" "Aye, it is father. His name is Evander." "Evander." Odin mused, "What a peculiar name. Yet it suits the young lad. May I?" Thor nodded, and handed the bundle to his father, who took it tenderly in his loving arms. Evander yawned, and Odin smiled, carefully rocking the infant back and forth, lulling him back into a peaceful sleep. xXx Loki did not want to be here. All he wanted to do was go home, eat popcorn, and watch a cheesy comedy, whatever that was, but it still sounded like fun. Hannah had promised him that he could choose the nights activities. No, instead he was dragged along with Hannah to go ice skating. "It'll be fun, Loki, I promise." "Yeah but you promised that I could choose the nights activities. I didn't choose this. You did.." He whined "I know and I'm sorry, but The microwave broke and Sherlock managed to break the DVD player again." Loki sighed as he looked out the window and saw the falling snow. After a minute or so he looked back at Hannah. She was absolutely beautiful, Loki never noticed it before, but he liked the way her golden hair was always loosely braided to the side. He liked the ways her eyes were the color of ice, and her smile. Her smile always seemed to brighten his day whenever he felt lonely, or upset. To Loki, she was the blue in an ocean of grey. After thirty minutes or so, they had reached the ice rink. Loki got out of the warm cozy car and into the frigid air of the December night. He lifted the collar on his black wool coat passed his neck, and dug himself into it like a turtle. He walked over to Hannah on the other side of the car. "Ready?" Loki nodded. They walked together, side by side and got their skates. Loki sat on the bench next to Hannah and began lacing his skates. He,of course, had some difficulty. Looking back to Hannah's skates that were fully laced, he looked back at his own which were a mess of knots. He sighed, unlacing his skates and began to redo them.s "Need any help?" "Maybe." Loki looked back up and Hannah who was looking back down at him with the 'really' look. "Yes. Okay I do." Hannah bent down and began lacing Loki's skates. After about 3 or so minutes, Loki was on his feet trying to balance on the thin blade. He clinged to Hannah as she stepped onto the ice. Loki took one step on the ice and fell forward. Hannah stood by laughing while Loki tried to gather himself. He sat up."Help me up." He reached out his hand and Hannah pulled him up. "You okay?" "Yeah. Fine." Loki straightened himself up before slipping into Hannah. "Sorry." "Its okay. You're still learning. Now bend your knees slightly and lean forward. Good. Now lean on one foot and push off forward with the other one. Very good." Loki began doing as told, and while one hand was tightly grabbing onto Hannah's white wool coat, the other one was flailing around trying to regain balance. "Don't stiffen up, you are going to fall. Thats better. Come on now, you're doing great." Hannah's words of encouragement was welcoming, he continued to skate forward, toward Hannah. After a couple falls Loki got into the rhythm of skating. He eventually got a good pace and began skating next to Hannah. He slowly reached out to grab Hannah's hand, but pulled away. No. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Don't do that. She may not feel the same way Loki. Suddenly he felt something warm and soft. He Looked down and saw that Hannah's hand had grasped his. Loki's eyes trailed up her arm and meet her eyes. His heart dropped to his stomach, he blushed and looked back down the the ice. Before he knew what what happening, Hannah pecked him on the lips. Confused, he stopped skating, and nearly fell over. Apparently not getting the reaction she wanted, Hannah's face fell. As she began to help Loki up, he grabbed her arms, and softly kissed her nose. He smiled sheepishly, and Hannah's smile returned. They returned to skating, neither willing to admit that they felt a small string of affection beginning to take hold. 


	6. A Silly Mortal Holiday

**Please read & Review. Thank's for reading! **

* * *

"Loki….Loki…..LOKI GET UP!"

"What…." Loki groaned as he rolled over in bed and pulled the covers over his shoulder. Hannah was staring back at him, her icy eyes full of excitement. She had her hair pushed back today, held up by a small red and green clip.

"Wake up. It's Christmas."

"I don't care about your silly mortal holidays. Wake me up later."

Hannah ripped the covers off Loki and left loki curling up in a ball trying to keep himself warm. "Get up! In case you were forgetting, Mr. High-and-Mighty, you're mortal too. And this isn't some silly holiday, Loki. Its Christmas and there are presents under the freakin' tree that I spent two and a half hours putting together last night so get your lazy ass out of your bed and open your goddamn presents."

Loki sat up, and felt ashamed."I'm sorry, Hannah. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just didn't sleep well last night and I would rather stay in bed than wake up at," He looked at the clock. "Six am, even on a holiday." Loki sat up and rolled out of bed. He followed Hannah down the hall walked down the stairs and saw that the living area was decorated with wreaths, and in the conned was a large tree decorated with ornaments, and white lights. Under the tree lay several wrapped boxes. The room smelt like frosting and gingerbread.

"You finally got him up." Corryn smiled. She was sitting in front of the tree in pink and white striped pajamas and a Santa hat. The bell on the end jingled every time she moved, giving a strange sense of Christmas cheer. Loki just nodded,rubbed his tired eyes, and sat down on the couch. Corryn surveyed him, stood up, and walked into the bathroom behind him. Not thirty seconds later, he was met by a strange tugging sensation upon his head.

"What…" He turned around to see Corryn, Santa hat and all, holding a hair brush.

"I'm sorry. Tangly hair bugs me. There, all better. Wait!" He felt something being placed upon his head, and heard Corryn cooing. "Hannah, come here! He's adorable." Loki saw Hannah walk in, and grin.

"Now, I thought it was gonna be cheesy, but you're right!"

"That's it! I'm seeing what the fuss is about." Standing up, Loki walked to the bathroom mirror. There, upon his head, was Corryn's Santa hat that she had been wearing only minutes before now sat upon his neatly brushed hair. He chuckled for a minute before leaving the bathroom. When he got back to the couch he was handed a box that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with little snowmen on them. In a black marker To Loki, From Corryn was written.

"What's this?" He asked, a little confused. He bounced the box in his hands and brought it to his ear. "Is it some game or something? Or is this a clever trick to fool me? Because it sounds like box with a smaller box inside of it."

"No, Loki. It's a Christmas present. From me." Corryn gave a sly smile, and Loki was unsure whether or not opening the box would be smart. But curiosity was killing him, and Hannah refused to tell him what it was, so he decided he would. He peeled back the paper to see a cardboard box.

"I knew it was a clever trick!" He exclaimed.

"Loki, open the box." Corryn scoffed.

Loki sighed and slowly he began to open the box.

He let out a small sigh, "Please tell me you're joking!"

"What? You don't like it. I thought you'd love it." Grinned Corryn, trying to keep from laughing her head off. There, sitting in the God of Mischief's hands, was The Complete Guide to Norse Mythology.

"Hannah, you can't be serious!" Loki looked skeptical, and Hannah just shrugged.

"It was Corryn's idea, not mine. Blame her." He turned back to the giggling Corryn, who looked at him suspiciously.

"So I was looking through the book, when I found an…ahem, interesting page. Page 58 to be exact." Loki flipped open the book to page 58, and stared at it for a second, before promptly ripping it out and tossing it in the fireplace.

"Care to explain?" Corryn grinned, and Loki sat back down, red-faced.

"There's a reason it's Norse mythology."

"So there was no goat-"

"Some mortals have fetishes, all right?"

"Corryn, leave him alone. If it's the page you talked about, I wouldn't be to happy if people wrote things like that about me either. But now it's time to give you my gift." She pulled another gift out from under the was considerably smaller than the one Corryn gave him. It no bigger than his hand, and it was wrapped in comic book paper that could be found in the comic section of the newspaper.

Opening it up carefully, he found inside something that made his heart leap. Sitting at the bottom of the box, was a small charm, like a large M with a dot above it, hanging on a small silver chain. Grinning like his old self, Loki turned to Hannah,

"Do you know what this rune means?" He laughed

"No. I asked for a rune, and this is what he gave me. What is it?"

"Ehwaz. It means horse." He started to chuckle, and the girls were confused.

"Alright, spill the beans!" Cried Corryn. Smiling, he obliged.

He shook his head as he spoke. "I… spent a year of my life as a horse. Not a fun year."

"Why a horse? Couldn't you change?"

"Because I…because of reasons."

"Now you sound like Hannah! Seriously!"

"Look, I don't need to tell you why, or what I did as my time as a horse, Okay? Not important." He stood up, and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he put the rune around his neck, and admired it. He'd never been one for jewelry, but it fit him nicely. He returned to the couch and thanked Hannah and Corryn for the gift.

"If I had known that you had gotten me something, I would given you something back. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine, Loki. You didn't know." Corryn smiled. "Anyway the gifts aren't important, however nice to get, but not important. But can you do something for me?" She added with a grin. He nodded slowly, and she went on.

"Hannah, you too."

After a minute, she sighed, "Fine."

"All right. Both of you sit on the floor." They obliged, a bit confused.

"Now, close your eyes, no peeking, and don't open until I tell you." They did, and Loki felt small hands pushing him slowly across the rug. Confused, but unquestioning, he sat, and listened to a small rustle, a thump, and an 'open up!'. He found himself sitting right next to Hannah, who looked up in horror. Corryn, standing above them with her hand held high, was holding a small branch of mistletoe.

Loki started softly, "Does this have the same meaning on earth as it does on Asgard?"

"If you mean a kiss… Yes." Hannah blushed. But Corryn had never looked happier.

"C'mon, you know you wanna, kiss the girl!" She sang, and Loki was sure that song had some deeper meaning then being made up on the spot. He half expected Hannah to roll her eyes and leave, so a kiss on the cheek was most unexpected. Loki began to feel warm, and he started to blush. He didn't know how he should respond. Loki gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before he turned away, embarrassed.

"Awww, such cute. Much love." Corryn smiled. She began to laugh hysterically. Rolling their eyes, Loki and Hannah moved away from each other, and Loki secretly wished that Corryn had asked for a better kiss then that. He hoped that no one knew that he felt that way for her.

"Wait, guys come back." Corryn said in between bursts of laughter. "No that didn't count. I want a better kiss than that." Loki smiled. Though he had lost his Asgardian power, he was still charismatic.

"But Corryn-"

"Don't 'but Corryn' me, Hannah. The rules of mistletoe is for the two to kiss. Like, full on kiss. Now hop to it!" Corryn, jumping to reach, held the mistletoe over the two, and Loki leaned in. He felt his lips brush against Hannah's, and the two commenced one of the most awkward kisses either of their lives. After about thirty seconds, Hannah pulled away, and looked to see why the mistletoe was no longer over their heads. Both turned to see a very shocked, very happy Corryn, who seemed too excited for words.

"You… She… He… IT'S BEEN CONFIRMED!" She ran up the stairs, leaving both Hannah and Loki more confused than ever before.

"So, uhm… I uh…" Hannah blushed

"Yeah." Loki sighed. "Thanks for the rune." He slowly began to walk away. He wanted this, so why did he start to feel shaken up over it. He had knots building up in his stomach. He thought he would feel better after kissing her, but he didn't. Did Hannah feel the same way? Did she too feel as if the universes was created so the two of them could exist? That she couldn't live without him? That she'd rather die a mortal then spend immortality without him? Loki hoped with all his being, soul, and heart, that she felt the way he did.

The rest of Christmas was spent as if the kiss never happened. Corryn came back down and opened her presents from Hannah; a bottle of light bubblegum pink hair dye, and a something written on a piece of paper. Loki couldn't see what was on it, but Corryn seemed to get a little nervous, and she glanced at Hannah.

"Really? Are you going to make me do this?"

"Yes. I'll help you." Corryn nodded.

Loki was a bit confused. "What did you get her? Paper? I don't understand why you got her paper because," He pointed over to a desk on the opposite side of the room. "You have tons of paper over there."

"A pen pal."

"Pen pal?" Loki imagined a small pen with a human face, and became slightly uncomfortable. Hannah seemed to notice his confusion, and explained,

"A pen pal is where you write letters to someone far away. I thought it would be good for Corryn, because then she doesn't have to see them face to face unless she wants to." Loki nodded, and watched as Corryn handed Hannah a small package. As she opened it, her face lit up. Inside were two cases, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, and Assassins creed 3. Loki had seen her playing the first one, and could tell why she was excited about these two. After a few hugs, and 'thank you's, and a 'do i have to write back', the three finally sat down to lunch. After a few servings of potatoes, ham, and green beans, Hannah's phone went off. After talking for a bit, she got off the phone, and looked at the others.

"Emergency call from work. I'll be back soon." After Hannah left, Loki and Corryn still sat in silence. Quietly dismissing himself, Loki took his new book, and returned to his room, hoping to take his mind of the kiss by finding the errors in the mythology. After several hours or so he heard the sound to the door open and close. He slowly closed the book and hesitantly walked out of the room. He saw Hannah put her things down by the side over the door. He told himself to turn around and go back to bed, but his legs brought him down the steps to Hannah.

"Hey." Hannah sighed. "You're still awake? Its past midnight, you're usually sleeping now."

"Yes, I know, but I must apologize for something."

"For what?" she asked

"The kiss."

"You don't have to apologize-" She quickly said

"Yes I do." He said solemnly. Hannah opened her mouth to protest, but Loki kept talking. "I'm sorry for putting you in that position. Corryn made me, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Loki...its alright."

There was a few moments of silence between them before Loki spoke up again.

"It's not that simple is it?"

"No." Hannah said under her breath.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." The two sat in an awkward silence or a few minutes before Hannah spoke the words that Loki was fearing. "But that's not why you came down here, is it."

The words came after a minute of silence.

Loki shook his head. "No." Loki wanted to tell Hannah everything. How she was one of the only mortals he loved with all his heart. How he wished he could make her happy, and have not a care in the world. How he wanted to sweep her up to Asgard where they'd live together for eternity. But all he could manage were three little words,"I love you."

Hannah took a sharp breath and turned around, hand on her mouth. She turned around, and Loki was nervous that she'd walk away. But she didn't. Instead, she turned back around, and gave him an answer.

"I'm sorry. I can't love you back." Loki felt his heart break, and sat down, with Hannah placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not like that. I love you too, but… I've had some hard past relationships, and I'm not ready to put myself through that again. Maybe in a few months, when we know each other a bit better. But just not now."

"When is 'a few months'?" Loki perked his head up to look at Hannah, and she seemed to smile slightly.

"Tell you what. If we're both single in four months, we'll get together."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

xXx

The next week was spent gathering things needed for the new year celebration. Fireworks, food, and alcohol were all bought for the holiday.

During this time Loki seemed to stand back and observe Hannah and Corryn celebrate this holiday. He didn't get why they celebrated a new year . In Loki's eyes, there was nothing special about having to buy new calendars or write 2014 instead of 2013. But maybe the humans saw something special about that, but he didn't understand what.

When the day finally arrived, they all stayed up late watching movies, playing card games, drinking, and eating food. With minutes till midnight Hannah brought out a few wine glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"What's that for?" Loki asked, pointing to the bottle. "Haven't we had enough to drink already?"

"Its kinda a tradition to drink champagne at midnight and make a new years resolution." Hannah said handing him a wine glass and filling it with the golden sparkling handed Corryn a pre filled wine glass of a purple colored sparkling liquid and said, "It's your favorite, Apple wild berry."

"Thanks Hannah." She smiled.

Hannah sat in between Loki and Corryn on the sofa and poured herself a glass.

"How many minutes until midnight?" Corryn asked, nearly bouncing off the couch

"We have about thirty seconds.' Hannah answered.

Loki sat and waited patiently until those thirty seconds passed so he could sleep. He was exhausted and desperately wanted the other two counted down from ten.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 Happy New Year!" They screamed as loud as they could manage. They gave each other a quick hug before Hannah hugged Loki but he did not return the hug. He sat with his arms crossed rolling his eyes at their silly celebrations. Loki began to stand up before he was stopped by Hannah pulling down at the hem of his shirt.

"Wait, you can't go to bed yet."

"Why not?" He scoffed "Its midnight. You said at midnight -"

"The party kinda begins at Midnight,Loki. You have to first make a new years resolution to do something in this year before you head to bed."

Loki grunted and signed "Fine. Okay I will. " He sat back down and took a sip of the champagne.

"Don't be such an infant, Loki."

"I'm sorry, its just that I don't understand why we stay up until midnight, drink, and say something to try and make ourselves look good. It's not like we actually are going to accomplish that thing that we said that we are going to do in this year." He said sharply in a frustrated tone. " I have made countless resolutions over the past year, and I ended up a murderer . So, tell me Hannah, how this one resolution is going to make all the difference in my life? Because I don't understand how it will." The room filled with silence as Loki awaited his response from Hannah who sat open mouthed trying to create a string of words that would answer him. But nothing came out. "I thought so." Loki said solemnly. He turned and began to walk away when a quiet voice stopped him.

"Look Loki, its not about trying to make yourself look good. Its about making a promise to yourself that you hopefully fulfill by the end of the coming year and even if you don't, you still don't give up. You keep moving forward. You get up and you try again. You may fail, but its your choice to walk away and never try again. You might think that you won't get hurt this way but if you don't try again, you will never have the satisfaction of actually accomplishing the goal that you have so desperately sought out for. Loki, This whole thing is about you being too afraid to make a new resolution and failing because you have made them before and failed. The thing is Loki, this is not about what you have done. It's about you will become . That is why we make resolutions year after year. So pull up your big boy pants and stop being an inconsiderate bastard!"

Loki turned around and hung his head.

"I'm sorry."He muttered. "Corryn, you're right. I have been a bastard and a complete ass these past few days," He looked at Hannah. "I'm sorry for ruining your holiday and causing you to get angry with me. I'm sorry that I...That you are burdened with me. So, this is my new years resolution: I make a resolution to care about myself less and start focusing on what's important in my life: You two. You have given me a better home than I have ever been in, and all In return I become a monster to live with. So I promise that I will change. I will be a better man by the end of the year."

Hannah raised her glass, as well did Loki and Corryn.

"A toast to Loki. May he fulfill his resolution and find himself here on Earth." Hannah proclaimed.

Hannah gave her resolution about how she will do her best to mold Loki into a better man and Corryn made hers about how she will study harder and pass the SAT's so that she might get accepted to Michigan State University. At the end of it all, they had found out more about each other in the past week, than the first 2 months together, and that change was welcoming.

"Oh Hannah, Corryn." Loki said, setting his glass down on the small side table. "I almost forgot to give you your delayed Christmas presents."

"Our delayed Christmas presents?" Hannah asked

"Yes, your delayed Christmas presents. I never got you anything on Christmas and I thought it was my job to give you something, so I made something, for each of you."

Loki gave a quick smile before running to the kitchen. "I can't believe that you didn't see these earlier." He remarked pulling out 2 large plates of food out of the fridge. "They were not well hidden. Hannah, Corryn, please close your eyes until I say open, okay?" They closed their eyes and nodded. "Good." Loki moved about the kitchen grabbing a few things, putting sprinkles on some things and frosting on others. This went on for about a minute. "Okay open."

Hannah and Corryn both opened their mouths, and their jaws dropped. On the table in front of Corryn was a plate of stacked waffles with powdered sugar lightly sprinkled on with a lemon syrup and a dollop of whipped cream. In front of Hannah was a plate of chocolate cupcakes with different animals frosted on the top. There was a puppy, a kitten, a panda, and a zebra.

"Do you like them?" He asked his eyes were wide with anticipation.

"No." Hannah said, and the light in Loki's eyes burnt out. "I don't like it. I absolutely love it."

A smile washed across Loki's face. "Really? You really like them?"

"Of course we do." Corryn smiled, "You really know us. You knew that Hannah's favorite animals are basically all baby animals, and you made cupcakes with baby animals on them. You also made waffles that look absolutely fantastic! When did you make them?"

"Today when you were out. I used the computer to find out how to make waffles and cupcakes. Sure the four cupcakes were the only ones to come out unburnt, and yeah those waffles took over an hour to make because I kept messing up the recipe, but it was fun. It was frustrating, but at the end of the day, I knew that you would smile, and I think that's something worth countless hours of cooking."

Hannah walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Her head rested on his shoulder. When she pulled out of the hug Loki smiled down at her, a quick smile, but it meant everything to her.

Corryn smile as she saw how the two reacted near each other. She thought it was good for Hannah to be happy with someone but herself."Hannah if you don't get here soon enough the kitten is going to be gone." She joked grabbing for one of the cupcakes..

"Please don't touch my cupcakes." She walked back over to her plate of cupcakes and unraveled the zebra one.

"Oh I also made you this." Loki pulled out a piece of white paper that read happy Christmas in free and red ink. Loki noticed the scribbled drawings on it as he handed it to her. "I'm not the worlds greatest artist." He remarked

"I think it lovely." Hannah smiled looking at the small snowmen and gingerbread men and to the two snow angels in the corner of the paper.


	7. Drivers ed

**So, hello to those who are reading this fanfic for fun, and to those who are following it or liked it. Please leave reviews, because I would like to know why it is you liked this story. Liking it or following it is good, but I don't know why you are. DO you like it because of the humor? Because you are waiting for smut (those will be here shortly)? or do you just like everything about it? I REALLY WANT TO KNOW GUYS! Anyways...this chapter has A LOT of foreshadowing in it. Have fun reading. **

* * *

Thor took his small infant son into his arms. Taking a bottle, he put it up the the infant's lips. As he began to feed, Thor smiled. His week-old son was one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen. With round cobalt blue eyes, small fingers, and lots of messy hair the same shade as Janes. Walking out to the porch, and sitting on a small chair in the corner, he slowly rocked the beautiful baby and sang lullabies to him that his father once sang to him and Loki as children. Soon, as Evander finished his bottle and started to cry, Thor cautiously moved Evander onto his chest and began to rub his back to quiet him. Thor glanced up as he heard the sound of an approaching horse. He saw Odin sitting tall and proud atop his horse making his way down to visit.

"Hello father." Thor greeted him, glad to see his father come down to visit him and his son.

"Hello my son." Odin returned. He dismounted the eight legged horse and walked up to the porch.

"My grandson! He's as beautiful as his mother." He admitted as Jane walked out to join her husband. "He'll be a wonderful young man."

"Thank you, Father.I wish to discuss Loki's punishment with-" Thor began, but was interrupted.

"I will not discuss him. What he does no longer matters. He is no longer one of us. I order you, as the All Father, to never bring him up to me again." Odin gave Thor a stern look before turning his attention to Jane. "Now, Jane, may i hold my grandchild?" She nodded, and Odin held out his arms, and Thor placed the wailing infant carefully into them. Looking at the small thing, Odin smiled and Evander hushed. Odin's eyes ran over the child, like one would to see if a horse was well enough conditioned for battle."He has the making of a great king" He remarked. "Raise him well, and he will be a powerful king that rules with an Iron fist."

Thor nodded, and took his son back and placed him against his chest."I will, is mother? When will she see Evander?"

"Your mother sends her sincerest apologies that she could not be here at the moment, but she said that she will visit soon. Now, if you three will excuse me, I must return to my duties. Good day." With a nod, Odin climbed back up on Sleipnir, and rode towards the heart of Asgard. Turning back towards Jane, Thor asks, "May i take him to the Bifrost?"

"No." She says calmly. "_WE'LL_ take him to the Bifrost." Grabbing an extra swaddling blanket, the two head off down the rainbow bridge.

"Thor, Jane, I wondered when I would see you." Heimdall spoke, with a small smile he looked back out of the galaxies and added, "The stars are beautiful tonight. I hope the young boy will enjoy them."

"Thank you, Heimdall." Thor looked toward Heimdall, gave a small nod, and turned back down to his son that lay in his arms. "Look, Evander." He turned the boy to the glowing wall of stars. The child's eyes went wide, and with the white stars reflecting off his blue irises, Jane could see wonder and awe in them. Smiling, she laid her head on Thor's shoulder.

"He'll ask to travel out there one day. He'll travel through the nine realms, watching the stars from each planet, and memorizing the patterns of each sky."

Thor nodded and said in a matter of fact way, "Of course he will. He will make a great king who will be wise and not seek out battle unless it's necessary. He will seek out and bring peace between all nine realms."

Evander's eyes slowly closed, as he drifted off into a peaceful dream where he danced among the stars.

xXx

Loki's eyes violently shoot open, and he stared at the ceiling above and into the darkness of the room. Whatever his dream had been, he'd been terrified and upset by it, yet he could not remember what it consisted he knew was that it terrifying enough that it ripped him out of his sleep. He shrugged his shoulders and thought nothing of it. Loki looked over at clock that sat on the nightstand.

It was 8:30.

He rubbed his tired eyes and sat up in bed, a hand ran through his messy bed head. After a minute of sitting and trying to remember what had happened he finally go up and walked to the kitchen and made himself breakfast, Lucky charms. He sat at the dining room table and began to eat. He heard a door open and footsteps.

"Morning." He said looking up the stairs, and saw Hannah standing at the top of the staircase.

"Morning, Loki." Hannah walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Well, I don't know." He began slowly. "You see I had a dream, or at least I think I did. I don't remember what happened or who was in it. All I can remember was that when I woke up, I was upset about something, and angry and 's quite complicated to explain really."

"It's normal. It was probably a nightmare. It's nothing to worry about. It happens all the time."

There was a short silence between the two before Loki asked, "So, what about you? Did you sleep well?"

"Uhh, yeah I guess did. Had a dream where you turned into a black kitten and i had to fix your broken paw. It was kinda weird, but you were really cute." Loki nodded. What was he supposed to say?

"That's… uhm Nice. Anyways, I made breakfast!"

"Thanks, but I'm sorta sick of waffles."

"It's not waffles! I make lucky charms!"He said proudly pointing to his bowl of cereal.

"How does someone make lucky charms?"

"Well, you pour in the cereal, and then the milk and-"

"I was joking, Loki." Hannah pat Loki's back and made herself toast and eggs.

"Don't you want Lucky Charms?" Loki pretended to be hurt, and Hannah just smiled.

"Not today."

Loki half-smiled and went back to eating his bowl of cereal. Hannah set her plate of sunny side up eggs and toast to the right of Loki and sat down.

"So, do you have to work today?" Loki started, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah. I'm leaving in an hour."

"Good luck." This response caused Hannah to laugh, and confused loki. Seeing this, she explained,

"I have to make sure that this one guy's skunk doesn't have rabies today. The good luck was kind of what I needed."

Loki squinted his eyes a bit, and tilted his head. "Do all humans have pet skunks?"

"No. Thank God no. This guy is just a bit of a lunatic." Loki nodded, and Hannah finished her eggs. Putting her dishes in the sink, she went upstairs to take a shower. Loki finished his bowl and set it in the sink. He had no desire to change out of his pajamas, so he slumped on the couch, and turned on the TV. The first thing to appear on the screen was two large male lions, fighting. Loki changed the channel. _Not for me,_ He thought_. _He then watched as a man stood with a large blue box next to him. He was curious, so, he continued to watch. _What? No That's impossible. No. _ He changed the channel once more. Hopefully this would be the one show he would watch. He was wrong. He watched as two men named Dean and Sam fought a black eyed supposed demon. _These mortals are odd. With all these shows and computers and phones. _He flipped to one more channel. This one seemed okay enough. It was funny, and silly. He really liked the main character, Leslie, and how passionate she was about her job. Loki set down the remote and made himself comfortable. About six episodes later, he realized that there was someone sitting next to him. Almost jumping out of his skin, he turned to see corryn, with a coffee mug and big blue blanket, sitting on the other side of the couch.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Corryn." He gasped.

"You expected to play Parks and Rec, and not summon me? Seriously." She grinned, and took a sip of coffee.

Loki rolled his eyes at her and looked around the room."Where's Hannah?"

"She went to work an hour ago. I'd be gone too, but I don't feel like walking all the way to the vet or to the post office for that matter."

"Why don't you drive?"

"Because I just don't want to." Loki rolled his eyes, and Corryn stuck out her tongue.

Something in Loki' brain clicked. "But I don't know how to drive!" Loki said quickly, but Corryn shook her head.

"Tough. I'll teach you. After this episode, we'll go."

Loki shook his head no. " No, no, no, no. Hannah will murder you if we get in an accident. I don't want to die. I could die Corryn, so could you. No."

"Fine." She countered. "Then _you_ can explain to hannah why I walked ten miles along the busy highway _by myself._" She made a move to leave, but Loki grabbed her arm.

"If I die, I will kill you. Do you understand? I will cut you into pound slabs of meat and sell you to Hannibal Lecter."

"Who let you watch Hannibal?" Corryn asked sternly. Loki watching Hannibal was probably not the best thing for him.

Loki rolled his eyes and quickly responded with, "No one. It came on and I didn't remember how to turn it off."

Corryn gave him the 'oh really look'. "It's okay sweetie. I'm not gonna tell Hannah that I know that she let you watch Hannibal."

"Sweetie?" Loki was a bit concerned. He didn't care for Corryn in that way.

"No, not like that. Human's call each other nicknames as a sign of friendship."

Loki shrugged and ran up stairs.

"Where are you going?"

Loki turned and said, "I'm putting on more suitable clothes. If I'm going to down, I'm not going down in my pajamas." He turned back around, ran into his room and closed the door, but before he did, he heard Corryn.

"I thought you'd say 'we're going down down in an early round and sugar we're going down swinging. I'll be your number one with a bullet, a loaded God complex cock it and pull it'." Loki gave an exasperated sigh at her Fall Out Boy's, _Sugar We're Going down swinging _reference, and closed the minutes later he came back out in a blue sweatshirt and black jeans. "Have you seen my shoes?"

"Uh, no." She answered.

Loki grunted and ran to the several other rooms looking under beds, and in closets.

"This is why we leave our shoes in our rooms, or at the door."

" I did!" He yelled back walking back to the top of the stairs. "Did you take my shoes?"

"Why would I take your shoes?"

"I don't know. Maybe because...I just cant find my shoes and I need them, so im going to assume that someone took them."

Corryn opened her mouth to say something but she closed it and shrugged. "I don't know Loki."

He sighed and went back into his room to look again. He came out this time, his feet were in his black converse. "Better Loki?"

He ignored her snide remark and walked out the door to the car. Loki slid into the drivers seat, buckled his seatbelt and waited for future instruction from Corryn.

"Okay so thats the clutch, the gas, and thats the brake. " She pointed to the three pedals on the floor of the car and explained what they all meant. "So what you do is put the car out of park, and to drive." Loki did as he was told, putting the car out of park and pressing his foot against the gas pedal and went forward. "Take it slowly at first so don't apply too much pressure on the be sure to turn the wheel a bit so you don't run into the house." She grabbed the wheel and turned the car to direct it away from the house and to a more open area. "Don't complete let go of the wheel, but let the wheel come back to you when you thurn. Thats good." Loki was beginning to get the hang of driving in straight lines and turning, but he was in no shape to go out on the road. He also didn't have a permit or a license to drive so that didn't help either. Corryn taught him how to park and back out of driveways without hitting anything, how to use your blinkers, the windshield wipers, and about reaction time. Nearing the end of the lesson, Corry and Loki switched spots and Corryn drove Loki around Portland telling him what signs meant and when you have enough room to go and when you don't. She passed by the signs and quizzed him on each of the signs that they passed. Corryn was a great teacher and Loki was an outstanding student.

Corryn made a few stops here and there before they went back home. She got a few things for herself, and dropped off a letter at the post office. By the time they had got home Hannah stood by the door, arms crossed. it was clear by her body language that she was pissed.

"Shit." Corryn shouted as she pulled into the driveway

"What?"

"It's just that I'm not supposed to drive without a licensed driver in the passenger seat. Hannah is going to be pissed. First she is going to ask me why I was out, then she's going to rant about how I'm not supposed to be out because I might get in a car accident and get hurt. Just don't say anything."

Loki nodded as she parked the car in the driveway. They got out of the car, and immediately Hannah confronted her like Corryn had mentioned earlier. Loki inferred that something like that had already happened based off of Corryn's accuracy on Hannah's response. Loki tried to dodge the argument between the two by quietly walking past Hannah and into the house, but was stopped when Hannah shouted his name.

"Yes?" Loki said quietly, turning back to them

"Did you know?"

"No he didn't. " Corryn spoke for him

"Corryn!" Hannah shouted. "Don't speak for him."

"She's right." He remarked. "I didn't know. If I had I..I..I wouldn't have gone with, let alone take driving lessons from her."

Hannah snapped her head back to Corryn who looked to the ground so she didn't have to see the fire rage in Hannah's eyes.

"You have him _driving lessons_? Really Corryn?" Hannah noticed that Corryn was on the verge of tears when she stopped and took a breath and started softly, "Corryn, I'm not mad. I just don't want to see something bad happen to you. You are only 17, Corryn. You are my best friend and I couldn't live without you. I don't want you or Loki to get hurt. But, you are still going to be punished. You have to clean out the horses stalls for 1 month and you get your license suspended, by me, for 1 month as well."

Corryn didn't protest. "Okay." She said, and Hannah hugged her tightly and rubbed her back to try and make her feel better.

Corryn eventually pulled out of the hug, and thanked Hannah for the hug.

Loki thought it was a bit odd that Hannah was not mad at her. She disobeyed her, and Hannah's only concern was that she was safe? That would have never happened to him back in Asgard. He would have been sent Straight to the dungeons without a trial, and would have to spend another several months in the dark. Loki could finally understand that the kindness and love of the human race surpassed the kindness that his family had ever shown him. He finally got the one thing he deserved. Love.

The three walked in the house together and Loki began to start a fire. He put wood and old newspaper in the fireplace. Grabbing a match, he lit it and set it in the fireplace. Within a few minutes, the fire was raging within it's containment of the fireplace.

"Careful with fire, you're bound to get burned." Hannah kneeled next to him, watching the flame.

"If you never get burned, then you'll never truly experience the true power of it."

"Were you a poet back on Asgard?" Corryn sat on his other side, and the three marvelled at the beautiful fire.

"No, but I wanted to be. The All-Father discouraged me, but my mother thought it was a good idea. Odin forbade my mother from encouraging me, so my mother taught me magic instead."

"Can you still do magic? Like, whoosh?" Corryn rolled behind the couch, "Disappear?"

"No,' Loki sighed, trying not to chuckle, "I lost my magic when I fell."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I didn't tell you before, so how could I expect you to know. And its not your fault either, it was my fault that my powers were stripped, so its okay."

"Just because its not our fault doesn't mean that we can't feel empathetic." Hannah said walking up to him.

Loki could think of anything to say. He kept his mouth shut and watched the fire scorch the wood to ash.


	8. Ben & Jerry's

Up. Down. Up. Down...

Loki pushed himself up off the ground and pressed his chest to the ground again. With one leg crossed over the other, his exercises had become increasingly harder. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and some dripped down his face and onto the floor of his room. His shoulders, back, and forearms ached, pleading for him to stop. He ignored the screams of his muscles and kept pushing forward. After about thirty or so more, he dropped a knee to the ground, took a deep breath, and dropped the other knee. He sat back on his knees and legs and rolled his shoulders back, stretching them tightly. Loki put his hands on his knees for a second before rolling over onto his back. Hands crossed on his bare chest, and feet under his bookshelf.

Up. Down. Up. Down...

This continued for the next 15 minutes when moving an inch upward felt like a shot into his abdomen. In a quick swift motion he was on his feet. His muscles were a little sore, but he felt great. Full of energy and a bit invincible. He bent down and snatched his shirt that had been thrown onto the floor after coming back home after his jog in the woods. Loki placed a hand on the door knob, when the door abruptly opened, pushing Loki back in surprise. Hannah stood in the doorway, and her cheeks flushed red

"Shit!" She said averting her eyes.

"Were you enjoying the view?" Loki smirked and put his head down in shame for what he said. But, he couldn't stop smiling.

After a second she answered. "No."

"You hesitated." He put his head back up and smiled when she did finally look back at him. "I'm almost certain that you have at least," His eyes looked up to the ceiling, and then back at her." One man without his shit on before. Am I right?"Hannah blushed brighter, and smiled in response. She tried not to look over his exposed pasty pale skin, or the freckles scattered here and there, or the trail of hair that started just above his navel and disappeared into his black gym shorts. Her eyes drifted across his chest until they found his eyes. "With you at my door, and myself dripping sweat and without a shirt on, people might talk. Corryn, definitely will."

"I'm not going to say anything about this, so…" Her eyes and mind trailed off again.

Loki let out a quick breath through his nose before smiling. "Why were you at my door to begin with?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the bookstore with me, but now I can see that you are a bit compromised,with your exercising, and stuff so I'll just go-"

"No, please I wish to accompany you to the bookstore and get a book or two. Just give me a minute to shower, and I'll be ready to leave."

"Okay, but be quick. I want to leave soon."

Loki walked to her like he was about to leave, but he stopped so he was standing right beside her, and whispered so only she could her "As you wish." Loki continued to walk down the hall and to the bathroom, while Hannah turned her face toward him in time to see him enter the bathroom, and shut the door. As soon as the door slammed shut, she let go of a breath that she didn't know she was holding in and walked back down the hall, even though it felt like she was floating down.

Once Loki was in the bathroom he smiled down toward the tiled flooring, and thought about what had just taken place only a few seconds before. He loved flirting with Hannah and he was certain that she loved flirting back. With the way that she continued the conversation instead of dropping it entirely, he was certain that by the end of the waiting period she'd be his, and he'd be hers. He pushed himself off the door, turned on the shower, removed his remaining clothes, and stepped into the shower humming _Do I wanna know_.

After his shower, Loki and Hannah drove down to the small bookstore in the middle of town. The store was the last one on the left side of a stretch of five small shops on main street. The windows were walls, so you could see everything that was inside the store. Shelves with books pouring out of them lined the long hall from the front of the store to the end. Once inside, Loki immediately walked down to the classic literature section on the back wall, leaving Hannah to wander around on her own.

Loki scanned the shelves passing the books that sounded absolutely horrendous and would be a drag to read. He pulled _To kill a Mockingbird, 1984, _and _The Catcher in the Rye _out of its place on the shelf, and brought it to Hannah, who sat in a chair reading a small novel that was maybe about 100 0r so pages long.

"Hannah, I wish to purchase these." He held out the books to her, and she took them. Loki watched as she looked over all the books, reading the back, and flipping through the pages of each book.

"Alright." She handed the books back to Loki and stood up. "You really do like classic literature, don't you?"

"Absolutely, I adore them, actually. I find them full of interesting stories, and the authors aren't trying to be bold. They are creating a masterpiece that is being painted into my head that will change the way I'm currently viewing the world. I used to think of humans as nothing, or that they were incompetent when it came to making something beautiful. But, now I understand that...that I was wrong. That I was horribly wrong. I see that there is so much beauty in the world, and that humans are just barely learning how to walk, and look at how far you've come so far."

"That was beautiful, Loki. You should say stuff like that more often."  
"I should, however I don't. It might be because the world is also horrible place to be. There is beauty as well as ugliness. Humans turning on humans, when they won't accept the other for who they are and that is ugly. I can't stand intolerance. It drives me insane, as well as makes me sad. But I guess the reason that some humans keep moving forward, is because they hold onto hope that a change is going to come."

"You did it again." Hannah remarked.

"Did I?" Loki laughed quietly. He meant it for it to only be for himself, but Hannah laughed with him. Hannah paid for the books, and they left the store, but didn't head straight back to the car. Instead, the continued to walk down the street. Pass restaurants, an antique shop, a coffee shop, and then stopped at the candy store _Sweet Shack, _and bought some candies for themselves and Corryn. They ate lunch together at a small local restaurant, and ended their day with a walk in a park, talking about what themselves. Who they were, what they wanted to be, and what they want to mean to someone someday.

"I just want to matter to somebody. I want to be important. I don't want to spend my life doing the same mundane thing over and over again, because I want to be extraordinary." Hannah said leaning into Loki's shoulder.

"But you already are, Hannah. You matter to me. You are Important to me. And you are the most extraordinary person that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Hannah stopped mid step and quickly swallowed a growing lump in her throat. "Loki…" She choked out before tears started rolling down her cheek. Her knees started to shake, and she fell into Loki. He put her arms around her, and held her tightly, until she stopped shaking. Her nuzzled his mouth into her hair and kissed her. It was mere contact at most, but the smallest touch from him made her feel better. "Know one has ever made me feel important as you do." When Hannah did pull out of the hug, she let a quick laugh escape from her lips, before wiping away reaming tears. Loki put a soft, gentle hand under her chin, and picked her face up, so she was looking into his eyes.

"You mean everything to me, Hannah. Don't forget it."

She nodded. "I won't."

"You gave me everything that I lived without for so long. You gave me love, and a place where I felt like I belonged and was cared for. I gave you so little and in return to you gave me so much." Loki half smiled, and looked down at her with affectionate, doting eye's and smiled wider. She smiled back, and showed the same love back to him.

They continued on their walk through the park, before they headed home, where Corryn eagerly awaited their return.

* * *

The late afternoon rain splattered against the window of Loki's room. There would be no sun all day and through the night, but his room was alight with a small fluorescent light that hung above on his ceiling. Loki scanned through his collection of books that Hannah let him borrow from the library.

Over the past few months he had gone through more books than he could keep track of. He had gone made constant trips to the bookstore and library to read for several hours at a time and Hannah would sometimes use it as a form of 'babysitting' or a 'daycare' for him, because she knew that he would not go anywhere as long as he had money for food and his phone to play game on, which he usually never did.

Out of his collection of books ranging from classic literature and some form the fantasy novels, and even some sci fi, he choose the Norse mythology book. He slid it out of its home in the bookshelf, and sat crossed legged on his bed, his back leaned against the backboard.

Loki leafed through the pages of his Christmas present that had been given to him only a few weeks ago. He He examined each page for only a second before turning the page. He passed pages about himself, his brother and Odin. All talking about their attributes and how each of them looked. It was not at all surprising to him that Thor was considered the better one because of his physicality. However, it was not surprising that they left out the fact that he was a 'little' too headstrong and a 'little reckless.' Odin was considered to be a 'great God' who did all these 'terrific' things. All of it was bull shit. There were also pages full of 'factual' information about his children Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jormungand, Hel, Vali, and Nari. Loki missed his children dearly, but he only stopped on the page written about Frigga, his mother. Loki only considered Frigga his mother, because that she cared for him like a mother would. She loathed what he had done, and was also tremendously disappointed in him. But Frigga never stopped loving him. Frigga was the one person he cared most deeply about. His fingers lightly touched the colored sketch of Frigga wearing an elegant golden dress. He could start to feel tears welling in his eyes. He ran his soft cotton sleeve across his eyes but the tears came anyway. They poured out as he choked out the rock in his throat. He slammed the book shut and threw it on the carpeted floor to his left. He leaned back against against his backboard and started concentrating on relaxing his muscles. One by one, the muscles his his body settled, and Loki grew calmer. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on the sound of the splatting sound of the rain against his window.

_Splat._

_Splat._

_Splat._

Loki was beginning to finally calm down when to door unexpectedly flew open and slam against the wall. Alarmed, Loki opened looked up and saw Hannah standing in the threshold, she was breathing deeply,and her cheeks were flushed. It was clear that she had been running.

"What are you doing?" She wheezed. Her eyes scanned over him.

"Nothing, I-"

"Exactly." She pointed at him. "You have done nothing all day, while I bust my ass for you and you do nothing in return!" She exclaimed.

"I-" Loki crawled off the bed and closer to Hannah.

"Don't say you're sorry or anything okay? Just don't say anything." Hannah turned to leave, but Loki grabbed her shoulder.

"What are doing? I want to help."

"Okay look, I don't need your help, okay?" Hannah continued walking down the dimly lit hall. Loki stood at the door at a loss for word. He hesitated for a second before going after her.

"Hannah you are being completely ridiculous!" He shouted as she walked down the stairs.

She stopped turned back and looked him, and said calmly, "At least I did kill anyone, Loki."

Loki swallowed a lump in his throat. "Stop." He blinked

"I have a home to call my own, and friends who care about me."

"Stop." He growled.

"And at least I don't have a father who hates me and favors my brother over myself."

"Stop." Loki said this with a bit more force this time. He clenched his jaw, and felt his muscles tighten. His hand reached over and grabbed at a near by book that was resting on a self.

"At least my mother isn't some stupid goddess sitting on a stupid throne."

The words cut through him like a rusty butter knife.

"I said stop!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he lunged the book in his hand at her. Hannah ducked in time for the book to whiz by and hit the wall. Hannah gave Loki one last sad look and ran down the stairs.

"Hannah, wait come back. I didn't mean that." He yelled after her. He ran after her skipping the last he steps he ran outside into the cold rain. "Hannah!" He yelled after her. He spun around in circles trying to figure out where she had gone. He looked back at the door where Hannah stood. She closed the door. "Hannah!" Loki ran to the door and started knocking the door with his fist. "Hannah, please. I'm sorry." He opened up the mail slot, and looked through. Hannah looked at him for a second, and pushed down the mail slot. He heard the sound of a chair being dragged, and reopened the mail slot to see the back of a chair.

"Hannah…"

"Go away, Loki. No one needs you."

"Hannah please let me in. I know you can hear me. I just want you to feel okay. I want to say that I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you. I didn't mean to do that, please just let me in. We can work this out."

There was no answer, just the sound of feet shuffling up the stairs.

Loki placed his open hand against the cold door and slowly he closed his swallowed the growing lump in his throat and left. His wool shirt and denim jeans became quickly drenched in the Oregon rain. He rubbed his hands together, cupped them and blew hot steamy breath into his cupped hands. He examined the forested area in front of him to look for a place to stay until Hannah cooled down enough and would let him back in.

He spied a small evergreen, it was thick enough to cover from the rain and large enough to sit under. Running as fast as he could, he found refuge under the sat down and hugged himself tightly, his knees to his chest. He hadn't put on any shoes or a jacket, so he relied on his own body warmth to keep warm. He constantly glanced down at his feet because of the burning sensation he developed. To him felt like his toes would freeze off. His feet and fingers were bright pink and he swore to himself that if they had froze off he would kill Hannah and make it look like an accident.

He rested his head against the rough bark of three and thought over the last moments that had got him to where he was now. What was he supposed to do? Hannah had insulted him. He'd warned her, and now they were both paying the consequences. But why had she kicked him out? She seemed agitated, annoyed, even stressed. What was going on? At this point, Loki couldn't feel his toes, and he was debating climbing on top of the car, jump onto the roof, and entering through the upstairs window. Sure he might break his neck, but it was better than freezing to death. Breaking your neck is a quick and painless, while freezing to death might as well be the worst possible way to go.

He was contemplating the run to the car , when Corryn's silver car pulled up. She noticed him sitting under the tree, and opened the car door.

"Loki, what the fuck are you doing?"

Loki got up off the ground, wiped the dirt off his clothes and ran to the car as fast as his frozen feet you carry him. He climbed in, sat down in the passenger seat and took a deep breath.

"Hannah being moody?"

"How'd you know?"He breathed, and slammed the door shut, and Corryn began to drive off.

"Women do that. Once a month, we kinda turn sort of rabid. We have stuff happen, and hormones go crazy. So it isn't her fault."

"Oh yes, I know all about that. However, women on Asgard do not get it as bad."

"Well, yeah, It varies from women to women, but most of the time they end up like Hannah." Corryn parked the car in the driveway and slid out, Loki following close behind her.

"Are you sure-" Loki stood behind Corryn on the front porch, as if he was terrified of what was beyond the door.

"Don't worry, Loki. I brought Ben and Jerry's McDonald french fries. She'll let us in."

Loki didn't believe her, but still he said, "Okay."

Corryn tried the door knob. Locked. She knocked at the door. "Hannah? I know you're in there. I brought you Chocolate Fudge Brownie Ben and Jerry's. It's your favorite. I also bought you some McDonald fries, and if you don't open the door soon, the fries will get cold and the ice cream will melt."

Loki and Corryn heard the sound shuffling feet and chairs before the door opened. Corryn grabbed Loki's arm and threw him into the house before Hannah could protest.

"I don't want him here, Corryn!" Hannah shouted as Corryn shut the door.

"Well, I'm sorry, it was bring him in here, or leave him outside to become a Popsicle. Just 'cause you're PMSing doesn't give you the right to give him frostbite!"

"It's my house!"

"Unless you don't want these…" Corryn pulled out a pint of Ice cream, a small bag of golden yellow fries and a blue box unfamiliar to Loki. The box seemed to be important to Hannah with the way she perked her head up and looked up at Corryn."You're going to apologize to Loki, let him stay, and calm down." Hannah glared at Loki and then to Corryn, before making her way to the couch. She sat down, and Corryn sat Loki on the couch next to her.

Hannah took a deep breath and apologized,"I'm sorry, Loki. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have thrown the book. My judgement was impaired and I should have thought my actions through, before executing them."

"And I shouldn't have insulted you. I didn't mean to say those harsh words to you. I should have been calmer and took a few breaths I suppose, before talking to you."

Corryn nodded, and then smiled."Good. now kiss and makeup."

They both looked at her, and with a synchronized 'no', pushed her off the couch.

"You guys are no fun at all." Corryn smiled as she tossed Hannah the box. "And besides, you seemed to enjoy yourselves on Christmas, and it wasn't just a ruse.

Hannah opened her mouth to say something but Loki began to talk.

"I would prefer it if we do not discuss the events that happened on that night."

"Why? It wasn't that big of a fucking deal."

"Yes it was Corryn." Hannah said standing back up and prying the Ben and Jerry's out of Corryn's hand.

"Well then what did happen? Because Loki is obviously upset about it," she pointed to him, " and you are saying that it was a big bloody deal. So please, chime me in on what is going on between you two."

Hannah looked down at Loki who shrugged and then looked back at Corryn. "That is none of your business."

"Im not going to say anything." Corryn said, a note of irritation hung I'm her voice, "Please just tell me."

Hannah rolled her eyes and blew out a large amount of air the through her nose.

"Okay, fine. Whatever you say. Loki and I decided that if we aren't in a relationship with anyone by the end of a few months, then we will consider the possibility of us being together."

"That's not what you said-"

"I know that's not _exactly _What I said, Loki, but they mean the same thing."

Loki shook his head and scoffed. He made his way to the stairs when Hannah stopped him.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Oh, I don't know. I might be putting on a warm shower and putting on a new pair of clothes, because someone almost gave me frost bite."

Hannah scoffed and looked back down at her ice cream and then back at Loki, who stood at the top at the stairs patiently waited for a response from her. "You wouldn't have gotten frostbite, Loki."

Loki shrugged in agreement and walked into the bathroom to shower. By the time he walked in bathroom, he was completely fine. He wasn't cold like he was a minute ago. He felt warm.

He looked at his fingers that were no longer reddish pink, but were pale, pasty white. His brow furrowed as he examined his feet that were in the same condition.

_What? _Loki thought. He knew a lot about the behavior of the human body, and this was something that should not be happening. His extremities should feel so cold that they are scorching hot. But they weren't. Something was wrong. But, Loki ignored it and went to go take his shower. He turned the shower on, and hopped in, adjusting the temperature until he felt warm. Half an hour later he turned off the water, and hoped out. He dried himself off and noticed how the window didn't have any steam on it. Loki thought nothing of it, assuming the shower was far enough away from the mirror for the steam not to condensate. He finished drying off, got dressed, and went back to his room to read. This time it was _Fahrenheit 451. _ He finished it in an hour and sat on his bed with nothing to do.

With everything in his bookshelf read, he begged Hannah to take him back to Barnes and Noble to buy more books. She said no and told him to do something else. Loki groaned like a child and stormed back into his room and shut the door. He climbed onto his bed and started jumping. Up and down with a concentrated look on his face. This was how he was going to think of what to do. Suddenly the idea came to him. Loki jumped off his bed, shoved all his books to one side of the room to create a clearing in his room. After taking a quick breath, he clenched the end of his bed frame and started to turn it towards the wall, so his bed would be aligned to the wall. He shoved and pushed the bed until he heard a bang and the bed stopped moving. Part one of his plan was complete.

Loki straightened himself out before laying back down on the bed. With his back on the bed, he stared at the white ceiling above and noticed the white chipping paint in the corner. His eyes examined every crack, bump, or imperfection on the walls until he rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He walked out of his room and ran around the house gathering the supplies he would need for part two. He carried back to his room, a bed sheet, duct tape, pillows, blankets, Christmas lights, a blanket, thumb tacks, a hair band, a piece of printer paper, and a silver sharpie. After dumping his findings on his bed he began to work.

Hannah stood by the closed door to his room. She could her the sound of duct tape being ripped and a hand hitting the wall repeatedly. She sighed and clenched her hands, and tried to work up the courage for what she was about to do.

She walked into his room, and saw Loki in all his glory, with his pajama pants, Nirvana shirt, hair messy, and a white bed sheet in one hand and silver duct tape in the other. This should have been a bit odd, but Hannah never knew what to expect with Loki.

He turned at the sound of her walking in and smiled after he turned back to his work, he said, "Hello Hannah."

"Hi Loki." Hannah,s legs seemed to stumble into his room. Loki didn't seem to acknowledge her. He ripped off a long piece of tape, stuck it to the sheet and onto the ceiling. "What are you doing?"

hitting the wall with his hand, he answered. "I got bored, and after watching Superman last night, I thought that I might create my own 'fortress of solitude' so to speak." Hannah eyes him and his actions. Taping the bed sheet to the wall, so it fell at the end of his bed. "I thought that it could also be sort of a….a." He narrowed his eyes and thought. "A sort of place to read and watch movies. Or just a place that I can be if I want to be alone. I don't really know what it is. I'm just bored, and I want something to do." He hopped off his bed and walked up to Hannah and raised an eyebrow. "Was there anything you came to tell me? You don't usually come in my room, unless you need to tell me something important."

Hannah bit her lower lip, trying not to make it two obvious that a question was burning in her. She opened her mouth to say what was on heart, but then words from her mind split out.

"Yeah it's just that dinner is going to be done in about thirty minutes." Hannah didn't mean to say that. She still had a burning question in her heart, but she decided not to ask him.

"Okay I'll be down eventually, I just want to finish this first." He jumped back onto his bed and behind the bed sheet.

"Wait, Loki." Hannah began. After a few seconds, Loki popped his out of the sheet and waited for her to continue. "I just wanted to say that I really am sorry for what I said earlier."

"I understand, Hannah. I get that you were going through that time again, and its okay."

"No it's not, Loki. Those words I said were hurtful and I hurt you. So please just don't brush it off like it was nothing."

Loki looked at Hannah, and turned his head slightly toward the floor. "I accept your apology Hannah. Those words hurt me greatly and I do forgive you for what you did. I'm sorry for throwing a book at your head. That was childish of me and I should have talked it out with you like an adult would. I'm sorry." Loki jumped off the bed to embrace her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she draped her arms over his shoulder, and put her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Loki."

"It's okay." He reassured her. "Do you wanna help me finish the fortress?"

Hannah pulled out of the hug and answered. "Yes."

Loki grabbed Hannah's hand and walked her over to the bed. Moving the curtain away, he helped her onto the bed, and got on himself.

They hung the white lights on the wall using the duct tape to keep it up. With the lights plugged in, they made the space more comfortable. After finishing, they both laid side by side on the small full sized bed. Because the bed sheet curtain blocked out the light that came from the ceiling, the white lights from the Christmas lights dimly lit the fort.

"We should watch a movie, Loki." Hannah said abruptly after a few minutes of silence between the two.

Loki's mind was wandering off, thinking about how people make cell phones work. A few seconds after Hannah asked her question, he answered "I'm sorry?"

"A movie. We should watch one."

"We should. The space is suitable and," Loki paused for a second to think of a way to string the next set of words together. "...And I would really love to watch a movie with you." He bit his lower lip in anticipation of what she should say to him .He desperately wanted her to say yes to watching the movie with him on the bed, but there was always the possibility that she would say 'no' and want to watch it with Corryn or in the living room. Loki wanted to be alone with her. To get to know her a little better than he knew her the day before.

"Yeah sure. I'll get my laptop and a movie." Hannah sat up, and bounded off the bed and out the hall. Loki sighed, and put his hand under his head, and thought of a possible future between them. He remembered the other day at the park, and how much he made her feel loved and important, but at the same time how she made him feel loved and important. If he could, he would sweep her off her feet and take her to Asgard where they could spend their lives together. He thought back on the day when he was sent to Earth, and how fortunate he was, because if Odin had never sent him away, he never would have met the person that would change his life forever.


End file.
